Harry non! Lyn
by lolodidie
Summary: Nouveau chapitre! désolé pour le retard! venez lire (suite des vacances et balade à cheval)
1. prologue

**Auteur** : moa ! ! ! comment ça c'est pas un nom ? ? en ben lolo alors

**Disclamer :** rien a moi… même pas Draco s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit ! ! !

**Genre** : eu ça a un genre ça… eu… ben on va mettre de la Romance dé ptit truc tout mimi é oci eu… un gro gro délire ! ! ! !

**Note :** alors première fic a chapitre waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu on pourait presque dire première fic tout cour '

Alors soyé gentil svp ! ! ! ! chibi eyes ! ! ! !

**Prologue**

Nous sommes à Poudlar, la veille des vacances et à une heure du mat ! ! ! Et bien sûr c'est la fête dans toute les maisons : les Poufsouffles commencent à danser, les Serdaigles dansent un peu, boivent un peu… enfin ils restent sérieux quoi… comme d'habitude, par contre chez les Serpentards et les Griffondors ben… y sont tous par terre entrains de dormir parce qu'ils ont… beaucoup danser… beaucoup rigoler… mais surtout… y ont beaucoup bu et beaucoup fumé ! ! ! ! ! ! En clair, y sont tous bourrés ! !

Et pendant que tout ce beau monde s'amuse, Draco Malefoy est en train de faire sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout en maudissant son rôle de préfet en chef.

" Pff j'en ai marre moi ! ! ! ! Ils veulent que je fasse une ronde ! n'importe quoi ! Comme si quelqu'un voudrait se promener dans les couloirs à cet heure si alors que c'est la fête partout ! ! Je veux boire moaaaaaa ! ! En plus je suis le seul a faire ma ronde on se demande pourquoi ! Le hasard comme par hasard -- j'deviens cynique ! Remarque ça m'évite d'être avec Pansy qui me massacre les oreilles dès qu'elle me voit avec ses Dray-chou Drayounet o secouuuur ! ! ! ! Comme si je voulais sortir avec elle ? ? Nan mais elle s'est regardée ? ? Si mon père m'obligeait p… "

** BOUM **

Et Dray fut sorti rapidement de ses pensées car, à sa droite il y avait une salle de classe et de cette salle de classe était sorti ooooo miracle un bruit et avec le peu d'esprit critique qui avait réussi à survivre à remarquer que, si il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de classe il n'aurait pas loupé sa fête pour rien et il pourrait se défouler sur cette pauvre personne qui aurait mieux fait de rester à cette petite fête…

**" J'EN AI MARRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "**

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée enfin même de la minute… Draco Malefoy fit un bon de 5mettre parce que non seulement la personne qui est dans cette salle n'avait pas l'air mais pas l'air contente du tout ! et deuxièmement d'était une fille et Draco avait appris à ses dépend qu'il ne fallait pas déranger une fille énervé ! ! Il décida donc d'espionné très discrètement. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia (un Dray stupéfié on aura tout vu mdr) : une fille les cheveux noirs, long jusqu'au bas du do, lisse avec un au court noir et un pantalon en cuir noir qui la moulais parfaitement et notre Dray était entrain de

baver tout simplement '

" Ooo, mais bien sûr ! ! ! Je dois rester chez Ces connards de moldus cette année encore, mais oui ! ! Y m'arrivera rien y a pas de problème ! ! ! ! ! Je serais juste dans un placard c'est tout ! ! ! !, ben voyon ! "Tu sais bien Harry sinan Voldemor viendra t'attaquer ! ! Tu es en sécurité là-bas ! " Mais je ne m'appelle pas Harry très cher Dumby ! ! ! ! ! Je m'appel Lyn ! ! ! L.Y.N. c'est pas dur à retenir je suis une fille pas un mec ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Pt1 j'en ai marre ! ! ! ! ! "

Et Dray se retrouva on peut pas dire autrement sur le cul ! ! ! Toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'écroulé ! ! Son pire ennemi Harry Potter était en réalité une fille ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et une fille très bien foutu d'ailleurs…Il décida donc de retourner à sa salle commune et d'aller finir de se bourrer en espérant que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar !

**A suivre**

Dites moa ce ke vous en pensééééééééé svppppppppppppppp ! ! tout lé commentaires sont lé bienvenu ! !


	2. Pétage de plomb et départ

**Auteur:** Lolo la folle enfin moi quoi

**Disclamer:** Y a rien a moi enfin... sauf Lyn si on est logique mais même je suis pas sûr qu'ils soient d'accord...

**Genre:  **Romance qui va arrivé, délire, cassage de Dumby (pas de ma faute si je l'aime pas si??

**Note de moi:** Premier chapitre Je sais pas si je publirais la suite aussi vite... Remarque j'ai déjà bien avancé le chapitre 3... Alors je di un énorme MERCI a tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé j'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant remarque maintenant que j'en ais eu je veux bien an avoir plus C'est vous qui voyez Bon allez je vais vous laisser lire la suite!!

****

****

**RAR :**

**Wallou :** Bon je commence par toi je suis trop gentille mon béta qui me reviews mdr normale ke tu soi le premier c'est toi ki a su le num de ma fic en premier donc ya de la logike ! ! ! Bon sinan c sur ke la philo maintenan on va plus trop faire de philo quoi... remarque on en a jamais fait mdr ! Et puis pourquoi c'est toi mon manageur un ? ? ? baka de béta ! ! !

**Alyssa Potter Malfoy : **Bon allé on commence les vraies reviews ma première vraie revieweuse pour cette fic jsuis toute émouvue ! ! en plus c la première foi ke je répond à des reviews jsuis encore plus némouvue ! ! ! Donc voilà déjà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! ! ! Et puis je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! ! ! J'ai été lire la tienne ! ! elle est trop tristeuuuh snifouille ! ! ! ! BisouX et bonne lecture

**Zaz : **Alors ! ! ! déjà merci d'avoir reviewé mon otre fic ! ! ! je sais pas si je ferais de suite mais ça m'a fait très plaisir ensuite tu va être contente ya presque pas de com sur celle la ! ! et puis le chap est plus long mais l'autre c'était qu'un prologue aussi . Ensuite ben Harry c'est une fille dsl... J'avais envi d'une fic avec un Harry fille mdr ! ! moi aussi je suis une adepte des slash Harry/Draco mais bon faut bien changé aussi des fosi ' Bon allé j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ! BisouX et bonne lecture ! !

**Mimi : **Voilà la suite ! ! ! ! ! Dray on peut dire qu'il s'en remet plutôt bien contente que tu trouve ça originale le nom c pas moi qui l'ai trouvé c mon béta pour une foi kil a une bonne idée ;p Bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite de plaira ! ! BisouX

**Hermi 33 : **voilà la suite et contente que ça te plaise ! ! ! ! bonne lecture ! ! ! bisouX

**Sirna : **merci ! ! j'espère bien qu'on va rigolé ! ! ! je vois qu'y a pas que moi qui délire sur rien c vrai que ça ressemble à Lady Oscar j'y avait meme pas pensé mdr ! ! ! Pour les prochaine fic ben on va déjà resté sur celle là vaut mieux que je la finisse et après on verra pour les autres mais je te dis un BIG merci allé bonne lecture ! ! bisouX

Bonne lecture!!!

**Pétage de plomb et départ**

DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Faut se leverrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Faut se préparer pour partir ! ! !

Veut dormir il est quelle heure ? ?

Eu... 6hOO...

Quoi ? ? ? Oo Le Poudlar express part à 11h00 et tu me réveille maintenant ? ? ? mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? ? ?

Mais je pensais que...

Ecoute Pansy! ! Il est 6h ! Je mes suis couché à 5h ! ! Alors, si ton petit cerveau en est capable fait le calcul et tu comprendra, peut –être _ça m'étonnerait mais bon on sait jamais_ pourquoi je suis de **M**auvaise **H**umeur ! ! ! Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé tant qu'a faire j'vais aller prendre ma douche ! ! Et n'essaye même** pas **de me suivre ! ! !

Mais Dray...

Et ne m'appel pas Dray !

**BOUM** et pour la première fois de la journée une porte claqua et Dray alla tranquillement prendre sa douche !

Pff j'en ai marre ! ! ! Elle m'énerveuuuuh ! se lever à 6h nan mais y c'est passé quoi dans sa tête ? ? ? Surtout qu'hier ça a pas été de tout repos ! ! j'ai bu j'ai fait ma ronde et j'ai rebu ... Hum... pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? Bon on va réessayé : j'ai bu, j'ai fait ma ronde j'ai découvert que Harry était une fille, et j'ai rebu... QUOI ? ? ? ? A nan ! ! ! ! c'était pas un rêve :'( Pourquoi ça m'arrive a moi ? ? ? Pourquoi je suis au courant ? ? Je peu pas juste tout oublié et faire comme si Harry était une fille ? ? ? continué çà se foutre de sa tête et tout et tout ? ? Pourquoi je peu pas continué ? ? ? Mais j'attaque pas les filles moi ! ! ! Sauf Pansy mais bon... c'est pas une fille ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon je vais allé manger ça me changera mes idées ! ! ! enfin j'espère !

Pendant ce temps là dans la tour des Griffy 

Harry faut que tu te lève ! ! !

Ouais ouais deux secondes Ron ! ! ! j'arrive... J'me suis couché à 5h du math moi ! ! ! ! ! /**et j'ai un peu tapé dans un punching-ball toute la soirée ! ! ! Bon y pourrait pas m'oublier deux secondes lui ? ?**/

Ah oui au fait ! !

/**apparemment nan...**/

t'était où hier ? On t'a pas vu ! ! ! ! : T'aurais du resté avec nous ! ! ! On s'est trop marré ! ! ! On a bu on a dragué c'était trop trop bien ! ! ! ! ! !

Mais J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! ! ! ! Les mecs y pensent toujours à Draguer et à boire ou alors vous êtes une exception ? ? ? /**Fallais bien que j'explose un jour et... ce jour est arrivé ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**/

Mais, mais qu'es ce que tu dit Harry ? ? ? Et puis je suis sur que t 'était avec une fille hier ! ! ! ! !

NAN mais tu comprend vraiment rien c'est pas possible qui c'est qui ma foutu des crétins pareils ? ? ? ?

Mais Harry ! ! !   
ET... /**JE NE M'APPELLE PAS HARRY ! ! !**/ nan rien laisse tombé ! ! j'vais manger.

**BOUM **et une porte qui claque pour la deuxième fois de la journée ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bon ben maintenant on va dans la grande salle ! ! 

Tout le monde mangeais tranquillement dans la grande salle comme à son habitude enfin presque... En effet tout le monde est pressé de rentré chez lui... ou presque (enfin passons les exceptions ) Et il y avait un mélange de style impressionnant car beaucoup étaient habillés en moldus avec tous les styles possibles : Gothique, racaille, squetteur... (c koa votre style préféré ? ?) donc tout le monde mangeais dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand...

BOUM 

Pour la troisième fois une porte calquait. Draco Malefoy venait d'entré dans la grande salle l'air passablement énervé, les cheveux venait d'être lavé, en bataille, les joue rougie signe d'avoir couru ! ! Ben oui Pansy n'ayant rien comprit à ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant voulait absolument des explications ce que Dray n'avait absolument pas envi de lui dire donc... Il a préféré fuir dignement ! ! Et donc tout le monde était entrain de bavé dans la grande salle ! (bavons tous ensemble ! !) Enfin ils essayaient de bavé discrètement pour éviter de finir tué par un Dragon ! ! !

_Qu'es ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ? ? C'est pas mon jour ou quoi ? ? ? Déjà Pansy qui est encore plus collante qu'à son habitude et maintenant tous le monde me fixe bon j'vais allez mangé quand même en évitant la bave _

BOUM 

Et, pour la 4ème fois de la journée ben eu... une porte claquait ce qui a fait sursauté Draco parce qu'il était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne claque une porte ! ! ! ! ! Et, tout le monde arrêta de bavé sur Dray pour mieux bavé sur Harry/Lyn qui : n'avait pas ses habituelles horribles lunettes, avait un pantalon en cuir noir et un joli haut tout noir aussi (comment ça j'aime le noir ? ? ? même pas vrai d'abord ;)) Il faisait très efféminé ce qui en soit est normal puisque je le rappel c'est une fille ! ! ! ! ! et il avait l'air encore plus énervé que Draco...

/**Le prochain qui me regarde je lui fou une baffe ! ! ! Mais quoi ? ? A oui c'est vrais ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir habillé comme ça ! ! pauvre de eux va ! ! va falloir vous habitués ! Mes lunettes j'en ais pas besoin c'est Dumby qui veut que je les mette, les horribles vêtements que j'ai d'habitude ? ? C'est lui aussi ! ! ! Y croit quoi ? que j'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter autre chose que les horribles truc de Dudley qui ressemble à rien et qui sont trois fois trop grande pour moi ? ? ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête pff ! ! ! Oooo il est pas contents le Dumby y me regarde avec un de ses regards de reproche et ben je m'en fou ! ! ! J'en ai marre de lui obéir tout le temps ! Marre que personne ne sache que je suis une fille ! ! ! ! Marre de toujours devoir porté ses fringues qui ressemblent à rien ! ! ! ! ! ! Marre qu'on me mente tout le temps ! ! ! ! ! Marre de ne pas pouvoir montrer toutes mes capacités et ne pas montrer ce que je suis vraiment ! ! Et puis marre qu'il me regardent tous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**/

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A ME REGARDER ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Et après cette belle parole Harry/Lyn sorti de la grande salle sans avoir oublié bien sûr de lancer un regard de défi à Dumby ! ! Tout le monde était scotché à sa chaise ! ! ! Le gentil Harry venait de hurlé sur tout le monde était énervé ! ! ! ! Mais lui qui avait toujours le sourire que lui arrivait-il donc ? ? ? ? Hermione et Ron n'était pas mieux que les autres ils ne voyaient pas bien ce qui lui arrivait... Ron se disait que Harry devait avoir un problème avec ça copine pour toujours hurlé sur tout le monde comme ça et Hermione n'arrivait pas a comprendre ! ! ! Elle se disait que si Harry était une fille ça serait compréhensible ça serait juste qu'elle serait dans sa mauvaise parti du mois... D'ailleur Harry avait souvent des réactions de filles... nann elle se faisait des idées ! ! ! Donc Hermione ne comprenait pas ! ! ! !

De l'autre côté de la salle Draco souriait. Bien sûr il avait comme tout le monde été étonné de la réaction de Harry ! Il l'avait vu s'énervé hier soir mais de la à ce qu'il.. enfin à ce qu 'elle s'énerve sur tout le monde dans la grande salle il y avait une marge ! ! ! ! ! ! En plus il n'avait pas loupé le regard de Harry envers Dumbledore... Il n'y avait aucun doute ! ! ! Harry venait de déclencher sa guerre ! ! Et il ne voulait pas resté en spectateur ! ! ! Il voulait devenir l'allié de Harry/Lyn ! ! ! !

Il faut que je m'allie avec elle ! ! ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord pour faire les pires conneries dans tout Poudlard ! ! ! ! Et ça m'éviterais d'être avec Pansy... J'aurais d'autre chose à faire j'aurais une bien meilleur compagnie une compagnie bien mieux foutu d'ailleurs ! ! Mais a quoi je pense bouf ! baffe mentale non mais ça va pas dans ma tête ! ! Bon allez pendant les vacances je trouve un moyen de me raprrocher d'elle c'est obligé ! ! ! !

Et pendant ce temps là Lyn (bon je met pu Harry vous avez compris je pense ') essayait de se calmé ! ! !

/**Bon allez ça sert à rien de s'énervé c'est les vacances... Faut que je trouve un plan pour partir de chez les moldues mais si pour ça il faut que j'aille chez Ron... Et à la rentrée Dumbledor va souffrir ! ! Je sais pas encore comment mais je me vengerais de tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! !**/

Et c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Harry se dirigea vers le Poudlard express sans oublié d'abord d'allumer ça clope pour tenté de se clamer ! ! ! !

Personne ne vit Lyn dans le Poudlar express ! Elle s'était enfermé dans un compartiment et voulait resté seule !

**A suivre**

Wall: Une bien belle fic J'espère que ça vous plait, parce que ya des gens qui souffrent dans le monde ! aller lolo, la suiteuhhhh ( et soit plus gentille avec les mecs, merci MDR ) Reviewez la comme il se doit, j'vous fait confiance

Mici msieu Wall bon ben voila le premier chap!!!! ben vi celui d'avant c'était juste le prologue Vous en pensez quoi????????????? Allez je vous met la suite le plus vite possible

bsiouX à tousssss!!

lolo


	3. Dernière matiné de vacance

Auteur : toujours moa ! ! ! lolo Diclamer : toujours pas a moa :'( 

**Genre :** Délirium et Romance qui arrive doucement mais sûrement

**Note de moa :** bon ben deux ptit POV je pense que ça va apporté la base de l'histoire parce que faut bien un peut nan ? (oula la phrase qui veut rien dire ! !) Sinan si y a des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews et je vous répondrais avec plaisir dans le chapitre d'après ! ! A oui une dernière chose ! ! ! Si je vous ai pas répondu à votre reviews sur un chapitre c'est que j'ai posté l'autre avant de recevoir votre reviews donc je vous répondrais dans le chapitre suivant voilà ! !

**RAR :**

**Drago Malefoy :** Merci ! ! ! Bon dsl de pas t'avoir rep dans le chapitre d'avant mais j'avais posté avant de recevoir ta reviews ! Donc je te répond maintenant ! ! ! Pour le style je sais je fais ce que je peu mai c'est ma première fic donc c'est normal que ça soit pas parfait je pense ! ! je suis contente de savoir que tu va lire la suite ! ! ! Merci et bonne lecture BisouX 

**Anastasia : **Moi aussi j'adore toute les fics où on se moque de Dumby Je crois que je vais faire une ligue anti-Dumby un jour Voilà la suite ! BisouX et bonne lecture

Sefadora Firewood : Oui chef bien chef ! ! ! Voilà la suite ! ! BisouX et bonne lecture 

**Alyssa Potter Malfoy : **kikooo ! ! ! J'espère bien que je vais m'habitué à répondre au reviews ça voudra dire que j'en aurais eu plein J'suis trop contente si ta fic me plait ça me fait très très très plaisir ! ! Par contre ta fic c'est claire qu'elle est trop triste ! ! Tu peu pas en faire ressuscité ? ? ? Nan je sais c'est pas possible mais bon on sait jamais ' Bien sur que t'as le droit de bavé sur Harry et Draco sont fait pour ça quand même mdr ! ! ! Le haut de Harry c'est un haut de mec ! ! Tout le monde pense que c'est un mec quand même donc bon.. Elle peut pas trop y allé dans la provoque non plus ' Je sais je sais que c'est pas bien du fumé ! ! mdr on me dit ça tout le temps mais je tien a signalé que je fume presque jamais ! ! ! ! ;p Au fait je voulais te demander j'ai le droit d'avoir les mêmes parent que toi parce que avoir Harry et Draco comme parent ça doit être trop bien ! ! Bon allé je vais te laissé lire la fic quand même ! ! ! BisouX et bonne lecture

**Hermi33 : **Merci ! ! ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouve ma fic super Lyn pète les plombs vi c sur et c'est pas prêt d'être fini en plus A la rentré va avoir plein de bazar partout et le pauvre Dumby y va souffrir je sais pas encore comment mais bon... mdr. Et puis merci pour la reviews que tu as laissé sur mon autre fic ! ! Je sais pas trop si c'est une lettre ou pas j'avais envi de l'écire donc je l'ai écrite voilà BisouX et bonne lecture !

**Sirna : **kikooo ! ! ! ! Alors Lyn qui se lache ben.. c'est que le début et ça va continué je trouvais que la laissé avec les pauvres habit qu'elle a d'habitude c'était totalement idiot puisque normalement elle a plein d'argent ! ! Hermione est trop perspicace.. ben c'est Hermione quoi mais je sais pas trop si je vais approfondire ce point là ! Les vacances chez ron tu verras bien ;) Ouuu oui Dumby y va souffrir ! ! ! Rogue j'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrire je l'aime bien moi ! ! ! Alors pour l'année j'en ai aucune idée en fait je savais pas trop en quelle année les mettres c'est pour ça je l'ai pas écrit... Je vais ptet faire sur la suite du tome 5 ouais je verrais bien ! ! Bon allé je te laisse bonne lecture ! ! ! BisouX

**Dernière matinée de vacance**

**POV Draco **

Mon père a pas trop apprécié que j'envois bouler Pansy comme ça mais bon je lui ai expliqué les conditions et il a comprit , y croyait pas qu'elle était collante à ce point la ! ! ! ! et puis après y m'a sorti un truc un peu zarb... Y m'a dit : « Tu me présentera ta petite amie... » je vois pas de qui il veut parler ! ! ! Et je vois même pas ce qu'il veut dire... hum c'est bizarre ! En plus mon père quand il dit quelque chose c'est jamais au hasard... et il a toujours raison Bof on verra bien de toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix ! ! ! ! ! !

Et puis d'abord mon père il est très sympa ! ! Tout le monde l'imagine comme un méchant mangemort bon d'accord c'est un mangemort mais bon entre Dumby et lui... y a pas beaucoup de différence... Bon d'accord ptet un ptit peu mais Dumby fait du bourrage de crane ! ! ! Ben quoi c'est vrais ! ! ! Enfin bon...

En tout cas mon Papa y veut pas que je sois mangemort ça me fait bien plaisir ça ! ! ! Parce que bon être au service d'un serpent Albinos y a mieux quand même ' Non non je ne veut pas devenir mangemort mais nan ! ! ! Et puis avoir un tatouage sur le bras c'est pas le top en plus ! ! ! Parce que tant qu'à faire si on a un tatouage autant qu'il soit mieux placé et plus joli ! ! ! Parce que celui la niveau esthétique... peut mieux faire moi je dis ! ! ! Je comprend toujours pas comment il a pu se retrouver à son service ! ! ! Remarque je croit que lui non plus donc...

Tien c'est la rentrée ! ! ! Je vais revoir Lyn mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? ? ? ? Et depuis quand je l'appelle Lyn sans avoir à réfléchir ? ? ? avant c'était Potter et maintenant... Ah je sais pourquoi ! ! ! ! C'est juste parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour embêter Dumby et puis c'est juste parce qu'elle est bien foutu et ARGGGGGGG faut que j'arrête de penser des trucs comme ça moi ! ! ! ! ! Bon on oubli ça ! ! ! ! !

En tout cas ça fera bizarre à Dumby de voir sa petite protégée entrain de faire les 400 coups quoi que... vu le regard qu'il se sont lancsé dans la grande salle ou plutôt que Lyn arggg j'ai encore dit Lyn... Oh et puis tant pi ! ! donc je disais donc vu le regard que Lyn lui a lancé dans la grande salle y doit bien s'en douter... D'ailleurs je me demande s'il sait que c'est une fille... Ben si on est logique oui... De toute façon il sait tout lui ! ! ! Et me demandez pas comment !

D'ailleurs je me suis jamais demandé mais pourquoi elle se déguise enfin.. Pourquoi elle se fait passer pour un mec... C'est bizarre ça quand même parce que vu comme les filles critiquent les mecs en général ben... ça donne pas trop l'impression qu'elles aient envi d'en devenir... Ou alors c'est l'esprit de contradiction ! !

Et puis je pense pas que je sois prêt de savoir pourquoi elle se fait passer pour un mec parce que si je m'amène comme ça en disant « salut Harry je sais que tu es une fille et que tu t'appelles Lyn ! Mais je me demandais pourquoi tu te faisais passé pour un garçon et si Dumbledore était au courant. » Nan ça le ferais pas trop... Je me prendrais au mieux une baffe au pire une baguette entre les deux yeux avec un joli sort de mort qui sortirais de sa jolie bouche ' Enfin en tout qu'à tout ça c'est bizarre moi je trouve et je veux savoir ce qui se passeuuuuuuuuh

-DRACO ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu es prêt ? ? ? Il faut que tu aille à la gare ! ! ! !

-J'arrive mère ! !

Alala j'aime pas dire mère Je trouve que ça fait trop sérieux... Enfin bon en route pour la gare dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

**POV Lyn**

Allé c'est les dernières heures à passer dans cet enfer ! ! ! ! Je sais pas comment j'ais pu résister à les tuer ou au moins à ne pas partir d'ici ! ! ! ! J'en ai marre d'eux ! Y se croient les plus fort mais ils ne sont que des pauvres moldus ! ! Sans aucun pouvoir magique que je pourrais tuer sans problème même pas besoin de ma baguette ! !

A oui je sais faire de la magie sans baguette ! Dumby l'a découvert et m'a sorti un de ses « tu comprend Lyn » tien pour une fois il avait utiliser Lyn bien que ça devait lui paraître important... et après il m'a gentiment fait comprendre que personne ne devait être au courant sous un prétexte de sécurité et que sinon Voldemort m'attaquerait plus tôt parce que je représenterais une menace trop importante si je continuait et bla bla bli et bla bla bla...

Et moi comme un gentil petit chien j'ai accepté j'suis trop gentille avec lui je lui fais croire qu'il a du pouvoir et qu'il sait tout... Comme si c'était vrai tien ! ! Il a toujours pas remarqué que je sortais tous les soirs sous ma forme animagi... Et oui je suis un animagi maintenant ! ! Je me transforme en une jolie chatte Enfin bref ! !

J'ai passé des vacances horribles ! J'aurais pensée pouvoir au moins les finir chez Ron mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui ni de Hermione d'ailleurs depuis le début des vacances pas une lettre rien ! ! ! Même pas pour mon anniversaire ! ! ! ! Et après y s'appellent mes amis ! ! ! j'en connais qui vont en entendre parler... quoi que... ça me fait un bon prétexte pour ne plus leur parler justement C'est mieux comme ça finalement

Bon aller on va sortir de ma chambre aller préparer le ptit dej Et oui ils ont eu l'amabilité de me donner une chambre enfin si on peu appeler ça une chambre...! ! aller un peu de nerf Lyn tu peu le faire ! ! ! !

Yesss je suis sortie de ma chambre et je me dirige doucement mais surment vers la cuisine !

-Lyn ! ! ! ! ! ! Dépêche toi à préparer le petit déjeuner Dudley à faim ! ! !

-Oui oui c'est bon y a pas le feu de toute façon je part dans une heure alors c'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches ça changera rien et puis vous inquiétez pas je reviendrais pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Oups c'est sorti tout seul enfin c'est pas grave de toute façon comme je viens de le dire je reviendrais pas Dumby ou pas Dumby je trouverais un autre endroit où aller pendant les vacances d'été ! !

-Bon dépêche toi quand même et tant mieux si on est débarrassé de toi ! ! ! Nan mais honnêtement qui voudrait d'une fille comme toi ?

Je prend même pas la peine de répondre ! ! ! A oui ils savent que je suis une fille ben oui j'ai été élevé là quand même et ils m'ont toujours pris pour une fille jusqu'à ce que Hagrid viennent me cherché ! Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me fasse passé pour un garçon au début j'ai refusé et puis après je me suis dit qu'il venait de me sortir de la merde dsl y a pas d'autre mot ! ! donc j'ai accepté j'aurais jamais du ! ! C'était encore une des grandes idées à Dumby..

Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je me retrouve à Serpentard c'est pour ça que j'ai été à Griffondor encore une erreur de ma vie !

Bon, le petit dej. C'est déroulé dans le calme personne n'a parlé comme d'habitude en fait ! ! ! De toute façon on peut rien leur dire ! ! ! !

Et hop ! ! je suis dans la voiture mon oncle adoré me conduit à la gare alala je sent que ça va être une super année

**A suivre**

Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu déjà deux chapitres de fini sans compté le prologue ! ! ! ! Bon le prochain chapitre ça sera dans le Pouldard express et puis ptet un peu plus je sais pas on verra la taille que ça fait ! !

A oui au fait Hermione vous la voyez bien avec qui ? ? ? Toute les propositions sont possibles

BisouX à tous je vous adore ! !

Lolo

Wall : eh ouais c'est remoua elle écrit bien hein ? C'est ma lolo na moi Vivement la suite moi j'dis, et reviewez la comme elle le mérite svp aller lolo, la suite ;D


	4. Engueulade et Poudlar express

**Disclamer :** tjs tjs tjs pas a moi ! ! ! !

**Auteur : **toujours moi ! ! ! !

**Note de moi : **Un ptit chapitre de plus euuu lalalalalala j'ai plein d'idée c'est impressionnant Aller dans ce chapitre ça va bouger encore A oui aussi ! ! ! le chapitre d'avant on arrivait pas à le lire injustice de la vie enfin... Il était pas marqué dans le truc en haut à droite donc dans ce cas là dans l'adresse il suffit de changer le nombre qui est tout a droite et mettre le numéro du chapitre (si vous avez compris qqch c'est que vous êtes balèzes ! !)

**RAR :**

**Yami Shino : **merci pour ta reviews elle m'a fait très plaisir voilà la suite BisouX et bonne lecture

**Zaz : **Arf... alors qu'es ce que t 'as pas compris dans le chapitre ? ? Tu me dis et j'essaye de répondre à tes questions ok ? (j'ai bien dit j'essaye parce que moi et mes explications ) Contente que tu es compris tout l'autre chap ' et voilà la suite bisouX et bonne lecture

**Aileenn :** Merciiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ça me fait très très très plaisir Je suis énormément flatté de ta reviews donc voilà la suite ! ! ! et bonne lecture bisouX celine.s : voilà la suite ! ! ! ! Merci et bonne lecture. BisouX

**Hermi33 :** kikooo oui Malefoy père gentil je l'aime bien lui trace d'une fic trop bien que j'avais lu Bon ben pour Hermione avec qu je compte sur toi pour me donner plein de bonne idée bisouX et bonne lecture !

**Sirna :** Ouaiiiiiiis une autre anti-Dumby faudra vraiment que je fasse une ligue anti-Dumby ! ! ! Et en plus t'adore Lucius Nan Rogue est pas au courant mais bon je pense qu'il y sera avant certaine autres personnes je l'aimes bien aussi lui voilà bonne lecture ! BisouX

**Bonne lecture a tous !**

Engueulade et Poudlar express 

A la gare du Pouldlar express les jeunes sorciers en apprentissage se bousculaient ! ! Parmi Eux on pouvait voir les premières année qui stressait comme des malades ! ! ! Ben oui la première rentré au collège c'est stressant quand même ! ! ! On sait pas comment ça va se passer et tout et tout ! ! ! ! ! ! Et donc parmi ce très cher groupe de première année on pouvait entendre :

-Moi je veux aller à Griffondor ! ! !

-A nannnnn ! ! ! Serpentard c'est mieux ! ! ! (c'est plus mieux bien comme je dit tout le temps ! ! ;p)

-Bon ben je te cause pu na ! ! !

Des discutions très matures mais bon c'est que des premières années faut leur pardonner ! !

Parmi tous les élèves on pouvait voir 5 groupes : Les Griffondors, les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et enfin comme je viens de le dire les premières années ! Même si dans ce dernier groupe commençais déjà à se former d'autre groupe : les futurs Griffondors... Enfin je pense que vous avez compris '

Et dans tout ce... gros bordel ( y a pas d'autre mot !) arriva Draco Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur et, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire il n'alla pas avec les Serpentards et essaya d'être discret.

/_On va essayer d'avoir un peu de répit.. ; On va tenté d'être discret et on cherche Lyn du regard pour mettre le plan changer Potter en route ! Alors où..._/

-DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il avait échoué sa tentative de discrétion

-Tu m'as manquééééééééééé ! ! ! J'ais pas eu de nouvelle de toi pendant toutes les vacances ! ! Tu vas bien ? ? ? T'as fait quoi de tes vacances ? ? ? Moi je suis allé....

-TAI-TOI ! ! ! !, hurla Mister Dray qui n'était pas mais alors pas content du tout du tout ! !

-Gneuh ? ? , et la réponse tout a fait à la hauteur de notre Pansy nationale (faut pas trop lui en demandé non plus ! ! ! ;p)

-Lache moi un peu ! ! ! ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! ! !Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ? ? ? Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Alors maintenant va te chercher une autre cible et surtout LACHE-MOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Mais, mais....

Mais Dray était déjà rentré dans le Poudlard express à le recherche de calme ! Pansy elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arrivé ! ! Son Dray venait de lui hurler dessus et ne voulais pu la voir ? ? Bon... ben elle a pu qu'a se trouver une autre victime ! Et elle s'éloigna à la recherche d'une personne qui voudrait bien d'elle ... (je pense pas qu'elle pourra en trouver mais bon...).

Tout le monde parlait de ce qui venait de se passer ! ! ! ! Voir un Malefoy s'énerver ça arrivait déjà presque jamais ! Alors voir un Malefoy s'énerver sur une Parkinson... ben c'était presque impossible... Ca annonçais peut-être un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire de Poudlard qui sait .

Enfin bon, toute ces pensées, ces suppositions furent bien vite stoppées par l'arrivée du grand **H**arry **P**otter sauveur de l'humanité etc. etc. Qui à se moment la n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un Griffondor ! !

Et oui Lyn était énervée encore une foi ! ! Les voyage en voiture avec son oncle y a mieux pour rester zen ! ! ! Elle était donc énervé, et elle avait l'air d'un parfait Serpentard ! ! ! Le même regard, la même allure, même le même petit sourire ironique qui ne promettait rien de bon ! ! ! Et elle trace tout le monde et rentra dans le train ! ! Rapidement suivit par Hermione et Ron qui voulaient savoir ce qui arrivait à leur _ami_ .

Pendant ce temps là Draco s'était trouvé un compartiment tranquille à l'écart des autres... Il jubilait parce qu'il était enfin débarrassé de Pansy et qu'en plus il n'aurait pas de problème puisque son père était d'accord ! ! ! !

/_lalalalalaaaaaa la vie est belleuuuuh J'ai pu à suporter ce Bull Dog a nan c'est méchant pour les Bull Dog ! ! Je sens que cette année va être la meilleur année que j'ai passé à Poudlar de toute ma vie /_

-Mais vous allez me lâcher oui ? ? ? Vous allez arrêter de me suivre tout le temps comme des gentils chien chien ? ? ? ? /_Tien mais c'est la voix de Lyn..._/ J'ai envi d'être seul ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Mais Harry on est tes amis ! ! ! tu sais si ta des problèmes tu peux nous en parler ! ! ! ! ! et puis...

-Quoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Vous mes amis ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? / _Oula je sens qu'ils vont s'en prendre plein la tête c'était pas le bon truc a dire la Belette ! !_/ J'ai passé toutes mes vacances chez mes P de moldus ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et vous osez encore vous appelez mes amis ? ? ? Remarque c'est pas le pire ! ! ! Heureusemnt que c'était marqué sur le calendrier que c'était mon anniversaire sinan je sais pas comment j'aurais pu le deviner en tout cas pas grâce à vous ! ! ! ! oh non m'envoyé une seul lettre pour mon annif ça aurait été trop dur ? ? ? De toute façon j'ai pas reçu une seule lettre de toute les vacances ! ! ! mais à part ça vous êtes mes amis ? ?

/_Oula zon fait une grosse connerie eux ! ! ! Ca m'étonne d'eux... Ils seraient plutôt du genre à envoyer plein de lettre pour savoir ce sui ce passe que le contraire ou alors c'est que quelque chose à changer pendant ces vacances..._/

-Mais Harry tu comprends _/ Pense pas qu'elle va bien vouloir comprendre mais bon essaye toujours la Belettes ! !_/ Dumbledore a pas voulu qu'on t'écrives, qu'on t'envoi de lettre même pas pour ton anniversaire il a dit que c'était une question de sécurité... Et puis il a bien insisté... on pouvait vraiment pas... je suis désolé Harry mais on pouvait pas enfreindre les règles ! ! ! ! Je sais qu'on t'as pas fêté ton anniversaire je suis désolé mais, je sais que tu ne veux pas réellement qu'on te laisse seul tu dis ça juste pour qu'on revienne plus vers toi ! ! On te connaîs tu sais ! !

Hermionne se sentait honteuse ça se voyait ! ! D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle ! ! Par contre Ron abordait un petit sourire satisfait ! ! ! Il était persuadé de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire et ne pouvait pas imaginer combien il se trompait ! ! ! ! ! !

/_Tu parles qu'ils la connaissent ! ! ! Y savent même pas que c'est une fille ! ! ! ! ! Y a un problème la quand même je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant moi ! !même moi je le sais donc c'est pour dire ! !Bon d'accord je l'ai appris un peu beaucoup par hasard mais bon quand même ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Eu c'est quoi cette impression... Comme si tout devenait froid... C'est bizarre..._/

Lyn était entrain de fulminer et cela se sentait toute son énergie magique se répandait dans le wagon ce qui donnait une drôle d'impression... Un mélange de froid, de haine, de feu aussi,... enfin un drôle de mélange quoi qui n'était pas rassurant du tout ! ! On pouvait ressentir toute sa haine ! ! !

Lyn ne comprenait pas comment ce, cette, cette chose pouvait-elle imaginer ne serait ce qu'un instant la connaître ? ? ? Depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard elle leur a fait confiance ! ! Elle avait espéré qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils découvriraient son secret ! ! et oui elle voulait que tout le monde le sache ! !

Mais nan, ils se sont arrêtés aux apparences comme tout le monde, comme tous les autres ! Ils se sont arrêté à son masque de bonne humeur ! De personne qui n'a pas de problème qui arrive à tout supporter ! ! Ils n'ont pas cherché à allé plus loin ! ! ! ! Peut-être que ça les rassurait en tout cas pour tout ça Lyn leur en voulait ! ! ! !

Il y eut un court blanc après la réplique de Ron ! ! Ce dernier croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait raison, inconscient de la puissance de Lyn qui se répandait dans le wagon. Hermione elle l'avait bien remarqué et était effrayée elle aurait jamais pu imaginé que Harry aurait autant de pouvoir et elle était sur que ce n'était pas encore toute la puissance qui émanait de Harry...

Ron commença à s'approché de Lyn pour la ramené avec lui dans un autre compartiment mais celle ci s'éloigna !

-Ne me touche pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu, tu, comment ose tu dire que tu me connais ? ? ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! ! RIEN ! ! !Et puis ta pauvre histoire de « on pouvait pas lui désobéir » ça marche pas avec moi on a fait que ça toutes les années où on était ici ! ! Tu crois me connaître ? ? Ben va y dit moi ce que tu connais de moi ! ! ! Nan attend je vais te le dire ! Alors je suis éperdument amoureux de Cho erreur c'est faut c'est pas elle que j'aime !Ensuit ma couleur préféré est le rouge ? ? ? Deuxième erreur ! ! ! ! ! c'est le noir ! ! ! J'adore Griffondor ? ? ? encore une erreur je préférerait être à Serpentard et d'ailleurs c'est à cause de toi que je n'y suis pas allé et oui le Choipeau voulais m'y envoyé ! ! ! Oh tu es surpris ? ? ? Pauvre de toi ! ! ! ! Tu t'es arrêté comme tout le monde à ma jolie petite carapace de gentil Griffy ! ! ! ! Alors maintenant tu vas me laisser tranquille !

Ron était scotché il ne comprenait vraiment pu rien ! ! ! ! Hermione était dans le même état ! !Elle voulu réagir et s'excusé auprès de Harry mais il n'était plus là ! ! !

En effet, Lyn était rentrée dans le premier compartiment qu'elle avait trouvé et le hasard comme par hamsard (le m et volontaire ') c'était celui de Draco Malefoy... (on s'en serait franchement pas douté ;p)

Mais Lyn ne l'aperçu pas ! Elle se recroquevilla sur un banc en position fœtal et se mis à pleurer.

/_Mais, mais, mais,... qu'es ce que je dois faire moi ? ? Elle m'a pas vu c'est sûr sinan elle se laisserait pas allé comme ça ! !Je suis censé faire quoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? help help ! ! ! ! ! Je sais cassé les gens, envoyé des vannes qui fond bien mal ! ! Jouer au Quidditch d'accord ça a rien à faire là mais bon... J'ai déjà été dans plein de situation plus inconfortable les unes que les autres mais celle-là **JAMAIS **! ! ! ! ! Arf... elle dit quelque chose ! ! On va aller écouté oui je sais je devrais pas faire ça mais bon je sais pas quoi faire moi je suis pommé et oui je sais je me répète ! ! ! !_/

Tu parles de meilleurs amis ! ! ! Griffondor de merde j'en ai marre j'aurais jamais du aller dans cette maison ! ! Je veux pouvoir avoir confiance en quelqu'un pouvoir lui dire que je suis une...

/_ Alerte rouge faut l'arrêté avant qu'elle dise le mot fatidique sinan je suis pas dans la merde moi ! ! ! ! ! ! !_/

-Eu... L... **P**otter ? Ca va ? ? ? /_Qu'elle question intelligente elle est juste entrain de pleurer c'est tout juste si elle dit pas qu'elle va se suicider é toi tu lui demande si elle va bien bakaaaaa_/ Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? ? /_Bon elle te le dira jamais mais c'est déjà mieux comme question... _/

-Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ? ? ? de toute façon t'en a rien a faire ! ! Et puis déjà qu'est ce que tu fous là ? ?

-Bon alors déjà c'est TOI qui est rentré dans MON compartiment ! ! ! ! ! ! Donc arrête de m'agresser et ensuite j'ai pas trop l'habitude de voir les gens pleuré ! ! ! donc j'ai bien le droit de te demander pourquoi nan ? ? ? C'est pas interdit pas la loi que je sache ?

-Ouais c'est bon c'est bon ! ! ! Je vais te laisser dans TON compartiment ! ! ! Ah oui j'allais oublié ! ! si tu parle de ça à quelqu'un je te tue! ! ! ! Ta compris ? ? ?

/_Oula vu le regard qu'elle me lance je crois qu'elle parle sérieusement bof... de toute façon j'ai pas l'intention d'en parlé donc..._/

-T'Inquiète **P**otter j'en parlerais pas ! ! ! Je préfère le garder pour moi ! Mais au fait tu vas aller où ? ? ? Parce que vu ce que j'ai entendu ça a pas l'air d'être l'entente parfaite avec tes deux amis...

-De qui tu parles j'ai pas d'amis... La belette et Miss je sais tout ne sont pas mes amis et ne l'ont jamais réellement été d'ailleurs....

-Si tu le dit... Je te crois de toute façon ça ne me fait rien... Hum t'aurais peut être du séré ma main en première année au lieu de resté avec ces deux là...

/_Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire elle va m'envoyé boulé à 15milles kilomètre ! ! ! ! !_/

-Hum,... moui tu as peut être raison... De toute façon il jamais trop tard pour changé d'avis n'est ce pas Malefoy ? ? ? Bon aller je vais me trouver un compartiment tranquille

Et Lyn sorti du compartiment sans oublier de faire un clin d'œil à Dray qui à ce moment même avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités... enfin pas tout a fait l'image habituel des Malefoy quoi...

/_Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ? ? ? Alors là j'aurais jamais cru ça... Enfin bon... je pense que je pourrais me rapprocher d'elle sans trop de problème du coup... On verra bien ça de toute façon... Je sens que cette année va être vraiment bizarre... Enfin bon on verra bien !_/

La fin du voyage se passa sans trop d'incident en tout cas rien d'intéressant à écrire...

**A suivre .**

J'ai écris le chapitre 3 lalalalalalaaaaaaaaa ça commence à être le bordeleuuuh et ça va continué ! ! !

Alors le prochain chapitre s'appellera : **Magies sans baguette et répartition.** A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? ? ?

Vous me laissé un petit mot ? ? ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit petit yeux du chiot abandonné sous la pluie dans la forêt qui demande un tout petit bou de pain ! !

Si vous avez des questions hésitez pas à les pauser

Zibouuuu

Je vous adores ! ! ! !

Lolo the folle

**Wallou :** YaY de mieux en mieux, t'es vraiment The BEST ;) Continue sur ta lancée, c'est de mieux en mieux, vraiment ;) Courage pour la suite ( même si j'crois que 'ten a pas trop besoin ( Wallou, revieweur privilégié ;) )


	5. Magie sans baguette et répartition

**Disclamer : **toujours et encore pas à moi

**Auteur :** c'est toujours moi ! !

**Note de moi : **Un petit chapitre en plus ! Je pense que je vais gardé ce rythme de parution un chapitre par semaine c'est pas mal… enfin on verra bien ! Le problème c'est pas d'écrire j'ai des tonnes d'idées c'est qui faut tout retapé sur l'ordi vu que j'écris tout en cour (en philo et en histoire pas bien ! !)

Bon allé on passe aux RAR

**Alyssa Potter Malfoy :** kikooo ! ! merci pour ta reviews ! ! Ben oui je te laisse bavé sur ces deux là quand même mdr ! qui ne le fait pas.. Faut juste qu'ils nous voient pas ! ! Ron il est débile c'est clair je l'aime pas trop en général… Draco qui a du mal pour réconforté ! Il est pas habitué le pauvre mdr.. On va surtout dire que les mecs ont un peu de mal de temps en temps ! Allé bonne lecture et bisouX

**Sirna :** kikooo ! ! Bon pour la longueur je fais ce que je peux mais bon ça s'allonge tout doucement je pense nan ? Ouais c'est clair y faut faire un groupe anti-Dumby et un groupe pour Lucius ! ! Il est trop boooooo ! ! ! mdr Dray il a du mal pour le moment y se ratrapera après… Enfin pas forcément tout de suite faudra voir Voilà la suite bonne lecture et bisouX

**Zaz :** Voilà pour te faire plaisir y a pas trop de ! ! ! ou en tout cas pas à la suite sinon je te confirme c'était bien un chapitre et ça s'en ai encore un ! Bonne lecture bisouX

**Onarluca :** voilà la suite ! ! ! Ouais le premier chapitre il y avait trop de commentaire je sais c'était pas très évidant à lire ! Bonne lecture bisouX

**Lyra** : mici pour le petit bou de pain mes chibi eyes ont marché mdr jsuis toute contente ! ! Allé voilà la suite bonne lecture et bisouX

**Hermi33 :** Nan Hermione ne vas pas changer de maison mdr ! Autrement pour le couple Hermione/qqn c'est pas bête enfin faudra que j'y réfléchisse… On verra bien au fil du temps de toute façon ! BisouX et bonne lecture

**Mileslerenard :** Merci ta reviexs m'a fait très plaisir et voilà la suite bisouX et bonne lecture !

/**Pensée de Lyn**/

/_Pensée de Dray_/

**Magie sans baguette et répartition**

Le Poulard express venait d'arriver à la magnifique gare de Poudlard. Tous les élèves sortaient, les premières années allaient avec Hagrid pour passer par le lac, ils étaient tous stressés ! Alors que les autres allaient dans les traditionnels calèches tirés par les zombrales que heureusement tout le monde ne pouvait pas voir.. ça serait inquiétant autrement. Berf, … Tout était habituel, rien ne changeait…

La plupart des élèves montaient par maison dans les calèches ne voulant pas se mélanger ! Ca aurait fait plaisir à Dumby mais faut pas abuser non plus ! Cependant, les deux princes des maisons des deux maisons les plus populaires n'étaient pas mélangé aux « leur ». Et comme toujours à Poudlard les rumeurs allaient bon train, pour beaucoup c'était parce qu'ils étaient entrain de se battre, pour d'autre c'était parce qu'ils étaient avec leur petite amie respective…

Mais l'arrivé de Draco Malefoy, sans aucun bleu, aucun suçon, ayant l'air parfaitement calme ce qui devenait rare de nos jour, enfin tout cela les fis changer d'avis.

Ce dernier alla dans une calèche sans se préoccuper des autres. Quelque minute après, Lyn fit pareille.

Dans la grande salle tout le monde était tranquillement installé comme à leurs habitude les premières années n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Lyn avait déjà des tonnes d'idées pour embêter, ridiculiser, casser, … Dumby et ses idées commençaient à partir de… MAINTENANT !

Elle n'était pas à coté de Hermione et Ron comme avant parce que… c'était plus comme avant. Elle était au bout de le table la plus proche possible de la table des professeurs, Neville était à sa gauche évitant de lui parler car il sentait que son ami(e) n'était pas d'humeur.

Draco Malefoy c'était lui aussi éloigné de ces habituels « amis » qu'étaient censé être Pansy, Crabe et Goyle. Il discutait avec Blaise de sa rencontre avec Harry/Lyn dans le train en omettant le fait qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle avait pleuré…

En clair il lui expliqua comment Potter pourrait faire un bon allié car Dumbledore ne semblait plus trop chère à son cœur… Blaise était le seul véritable ami de Draco, et ces deux là se racontaient tout.

Lyn elle écoutait les professeurs parler et attendaient le meilleur moment pour agir…

/**Y en a qui vont avoir une drôle de surprise ! ! Je me demande quelle tête ils vont faire, surtout Dumby en voyant que je lui ais encore désobéis, J'en serais presque triste pour lui… enfin s'il ne m'avait pas fait subir tout ça !**/

Son opportunité ne vint pas comme elle le pensait de la table des professeurs, mais plutôt de son voisin Neville :

-Oh ! ! C'est pas juste ! Les profs ils ont du chocolat et pas nous ! Et regarder Dumbledore il a l'air de bien aimer ça vu le nombre qu'il a dans son assiette, il a peut-être peur que quelqu'un lui pique… Oh ! un chocolat blanc c'est mon préféré ! c'est pas justeuuuh !

-Tu le veux ?

-Un ? Ah Harry ! Oui ! je le veux ! Je sais bien que je l'aurais pas mais je le veux quand même ! En plus j'aurais du mal à lui piquer avant qu'il arrive dans sa bouche…

Neville était inconscient du regard de Lyn, un regard malicieux et heureux, heureux de pouvoir commencer sa vengeance.

-Tu vas voir !

-Quoi ? ? ?

Et Lyn se leva. Dumbledore qui avait toujours son chocolat blanc dans sa main, sa main qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa bouche s'arrêta et fixa Lyn, d'ailleurs tout le monde regardait Lyn.

Lyn avait un sourire bien sadique accroché au visage et ses deux mains bien en évidence sur la table.

Dumbledore commençait à s'inquiéter mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Puis le chocolat fut entouré d'une légère lumière verte et parti de la main de Dumbledore. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers ce petit chocolat blanc o combien appétissant qui se promenait dans la grande salle pour arrivé dans l'assiette de Neville.

Lyn se rassit

-Et voilà ton chocolat

-Eu,… merci '

Dumbledore avait les yeux exorbités on pouvait voir toute la colère qu'il ressentait cette petite garce lui avait encore une fois désobéie! ! Elle avait révélé à tout le monde qu'elle était fourchelang lors de duel contre Draco alors qu'il lui avait formellement interdit et là elle a fait encore pire comment à t-elle pu montrer comme cela qu'elle faisait de la magie sans baguette en plus elle avait dû drôlement progresser car cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème…

Dumbledore commençait à stresser un peu car il ne faisait aucun doute que Lyn avait décidé de se révolter et il ne savait pas où elle allait s'arrêter…

Surtout qu'il lui avait fait lire le règlement de Poulard en première année et il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle saurait l'utiliser pour que ses bêtises n'en soient pas, elle pourra faire toutes les bêtises du monde sans se faire renvoyer.

Oui Dumby commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Et pour la première fois depuis toute l'histoire de Poudlar Albus Dumbledore soupira dans la grande salle devant tous les élèves et professeurs.

Les autres professeurs avaient eux aussi les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait voir un mélange d'étonnement mais aussi d'admiration devant cette démonstration de pouvoir. Rogue lui avait une attitude normale un peu sourire rajouté en plus.

Certes il avait été étonné que Harry sache faire de la magie sans baguette mais il se doutait qu'il avait de grande capacité. En effet, il avait remarque depuis plusieurs années déjà que Harry loupait volontairement ses potions en rajoutant des ingrédients en trop. Et il espérait que cette année serait différente qu'il pourrait voir ses véritables capacités. Car si Harry avait juste voulu prendre le chocolat à Dumby il aurait utiliser sa baguette…

Dans la grande salle les élèves avaient des réactions diverses mais je vais pas les énumérer ça serait trop long.

Draco et Blaise trouvaient de plus en plus que avoir un Harry comme allié leur serait favorable vu la tournure des événements.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Hagrid et les premières années pour faire leur arrivée dans la grande salle. Ils étaient inconscient du troubles de la grande salle trop occupés à stresser eux-mêmes pour leur répartition. Le choipeaux comme tous les ans dans le calme le plus total.

Puis la répartition commença :

-Florent Martin

-Poussouffle

-Marie Jambier

-Griffondor

-Marion Cara

-Poussouffle

-Elodie Handson

-Serpentard

-Alexandre Jacob

-Serdaigle

et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier.

Tous les premières années avaient rejoins leur table et discutaient avec leur voisin. Ils étaient presque tous content de leur maison, presque parce que y a pas toujours que des heureux… Dumby allait commencer son discours lorsque :

-Excusez moi !

Et Dumby vira par toute les couleurs possibles et imaginables, Lyn venait de parler elle en pouvait pas faire ce qu'il croyait qu'elle allait faire si ? ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

-Oui ? dit-il d'une voix peut assuré ce qui était très rare chez Dumby

Je crois que d'après le règlement de Poudlard que vous m'avez fait lire en première année, juste après la répartition ceux qui le souhaite peuvent demander à repasser sous le choipaux nan ?

-Eu,… si si …

-Alors je demande à recommencer ma répartition

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et vous le savez très bien !

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers le choipaux

Si elle avait osé elle allait lui faire ça ! Elle allait aller à Serpentard car cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Dumby que le Choipaux l'enverrait là-bas c'est où elle aurait toujours dû être après tout. Ses pires cauchemars étaient entrain de se réaliser.

Ron et Hermione essayait d'appeler Lyn ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait mais de toute façon pour eux elle reviendrait à Griffondor, mais celle-ci n'écoutait pas elle avançait tranquillement vers le Choipaux, elle était entrain de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait du faire depuis longtemps : se révolter, montrer qui elle est vraiment.

Draco n'était presque plus étonné plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre ou presque… Il espérait juste qu'elle serait à Serpentard car il n'aurait jamais deux alliés comme elle et cela ne pouvait être que pour ça nan ? Et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il l'espérait autant.

A la table des professeurs alors que tout le monde avait encore une fois les yeux exorbités Rogue avait un sourire discret, ça l'arrangerait bien d'avoir Harry dans sa nouvelle maison, cela lui permettrait de mieux comprendre certaine chose sans avoir à passer par Dumbledore.

Lyn s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le choipeaux sur sa tête

« tien mais je t'ais déjà vue toi ! !

Et oui.. je sais, t'avais raison j'aurais jamais dû aller chez les Griffy mais des fois on a des ces idées je te jure

Je te l'avais dit que tu n'était pas faite pour ça déjà que tu te déguise en garçon je sais même pas pourquoi…

Oh ! oui bon ça va ! Aller annonce ! Y sont tous entrain de nous regarder et je veux voir leurs têtes moi ! ! ! !

Ok, ok »

Et, dans toute la grande salle on entendit raisonner :

**SERPENTARD **

Et le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit.

**A suivre**

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis et un chapitre en plus ! ! ! ! Alors dans le chapitre d'après il y aura heu… des discutions et un ptit tour dans les dortoirs je pense voili voilou ! !

Je vous adoreuuuuuuh à bientôt ! !

Wallou : Yay ! Excellent ! T'as de ces idées … A mort dumby moi j'dis p :D Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww ;D


	6. miamation et discutation

**Disclamer :** toujours et encore pas à moi… je suis obligée de l'écrire tout le temps ? ? Ca me déprime ;)

**Auteur :** c'est encore et toujours moi ! ! ! ! lolo

**Note de moi : **Alors certaines personnes m'ont dit que le personnage principal : Lyn me ressemblait. Je pense que j'extériorise un peu tout ce que je ressent dans cette fic ' donc voilà !

Tout plein de reviews pour ce chap micii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** merci beaucoup voilà la suite bisouX et bonne lecture.

**Mileslerenard :** Merci beaucoup je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ais plus et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour celui là ! ! Bonne lecture et bisouX

**Drago Malefoy : **Merci Rogue pour le moment y va pas faire grand chose en tout cas dans ce chapitre enfin je crois… Bonne lecture. BisouX

**Nana13 :** Merci ! ! ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début bisouX et bonne lecture.

**Yami Shino :** Merci ! voilà la suite bonne lecture bisouX

**Zaz :** Et vi Rogue sait sourire voilà la suite ! BisouX et bonne lecture

**Hermi33** : Kikooo ! ! Merci pour toute tes propositions Ton idée de mettre Blaise et Hermione ensemble elle m'inspire bien sinon pour le fait que Lyn redevienne une fille devant tout le monde ça sera pas pour tout de suite… Je sais à peu prêt quand ça sera Continue à me donner plein d'idée ça me sert bien merci beaucoup BisouX et bonne lecture !

**Sirna :** kikoo nan nan tu soul pas du tout ! ! ! Plus j'ai de reviews plus je suis contente donc continu Pour la fin c'est vraie que c'était un peu brutal mais bon ' Lucius je pense pas qu'on le revoit tout de suite enfin… le plus vite possible ! ! ! bisouX et bonne lecture !

**Anastasia :** vive Serpentard voilà la suite bisouX et bonne lecture

**Sefadora Firewood :** voilà la suite bisouX et bonne lecture

**Nepheria :** merci beaucoup voilà la suite bisouX et bonne lecture

**Cicin : **Alors on va dire qu'elle utilise un sort on est dans le monde de la magie donc tout est possible De tout de façon je vais l'expliquer après contente que ma fic de plaise ! Bonne lecture bisouX

**Shinobi : **Bonjour toi T'aime pas mon style c'est normal si t'as lu que le chapitre un… Et puis si tu t'es forcé à lire le reste et que tu aimes toujours pas mon style ben.. t'as le droit… Autrement moi ? une féministe à deux balle ? ? ? Eu… si a peut te faire plaisir c'est vraie que je suis capable de débattre avec mes cops pendant je sais pas combien de temps pour dire que la femme et supérieur à l'homme mais j'en pense pas un mot donc nan je suis pas une féministe dsl ! Mais je peu faire comme toi je peu dire que t'es qu'un pauvre matcho nan ? Je sais pas si tu lira ma réponse mais bon… évite de juger les gens quand tu les connais pas. Je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture même si ça m'étonnerais que tu la lise pluche a oui et surtout ne te retient pas ça sera mieux

**Miamation et parlation (ou quand on sait pas quoi mettre comme titre)**

**SERPENTARD**

Et le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit

XXXXXXXXXXX

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la grande salle. Bzzzzzzzzzz (dsl j'ai pas pu résister bon on reprend). Puis on entendit un applaudissement venant de la salle des Serpentards et étonnamment celui-ci vient de Draco puis Blaise suivit, et ensuite le troisième a suivre fut à la surprise de tous Severus Rogue ! Le professeur applaudissait l'arrivée de son pire élève dans sa propre maison cela paraissait bizarre. Puis toute la table des Serpentard se mis à applaudire.

Lyn se leva et alla s'assoire juste devant Draco Malefoy. Tout le monde s'attendait à une réplique du prince des Serpentards ou on moins une petite baston comme si le fait que ça soit lui qui ait applaudit en premier ne soit qu'un détail. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Draco avait du mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Lyn se mette juste devant lui, vraiment elle l'étonnait de plus en plus et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Et donc comme je le disait dans le train, il est jamais trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs j'ai enfin quitté ses idiots de Griffy !

-Ca c'était une façon d'engager une conversation Potter… On t'as jamais appris la politesse ? Il faut dire Bonjours avant de sortir des, excusés moi du langage, conneries !

-Mais voyons Dray !! Arrête de prendre toutes ces civilités ! (ok c'est pas français). On est dans la même maison maintenant, donc décontracte toi un peu ! Et puis tu disais rien ! Et t'avais pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'engager la conversation donc il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose nan ? En plus j'aime pas le silence !

Tu vas pas m'appeler Potter toute ta vie quand même si ? ?

/_Nan j'aimerais mieux t'appeler Lyn mais bon…_/

-Hum… Je sais pas c'est pas parce que t'es dans ma maison que t'es mon ami ! Tous ceux qui sont dans cette maison ne sont pas forcément mes amis heureusement d'ailleurs… Pour toi je sais pas… j'hésite… tu viens quand même de chez les Griffy faut pas l'oublier !

Dray avait un petit sourire, il s'amusait comme un fou, ça se voyait, et Lyn aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ro ! L'erreur est humaine nan ? Et puis comme on sera dans le même dortoir t'auras pas trop le choix !

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? je comprend pas là !

-Excusez-moi de m'immiscer dans votre conversation très intéressante je l'avoue mais bon j'ai pas envie de rester spectateur tout le temps donc bon… Harry, oui je fais pas les mêmes civilités que Dray mais bon. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout qu'on soit dans le même dortoir tant que tu ne ronfle pas et que tu ne fais pas trop de bruit en dormant mais je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais savoir qu'on est dans le même dortoir ? Parce que vu la tête qu'a fait Dumby il avait pas l'air au courant de ton envie de changer de maison. Donc je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais savoir dans quel dortoir tu es… Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien un !

-Je le sais parce que je ne lui laisse pas le choix ! Et de toute façon vous n'êtes que deux dans votre dortoir donc ça ne poseras pas de problème n'es-ce pas ?

-Hum… ouais

-Donc y a une place pour moi c'est réglé ! :)

-Eu… T'as fumé quoi Potter même quand tu étais avec tes amis je ne t'ais jamais vu aussi… déchaîné ?

-C'est juste le fait de voir la tête a Dumby qui me met de bonne humeur vous pouvez pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de le voir avec une tête comme ça ! En plus dans la salle y a personne qui parle j'ai du les perturber c'est cool ! Tout comme je l'avais prévu !

-Ben, c'est logique : tu changes de maison, tu fais de la magie sans baguette, ça a de quoi perturbé non ?

-Vi, vi c'est fait pour Mister Blaise !

-Bon après tous ces… rebondissements, nous allons commencer le repas bon appétit à tous !

Après cette phrase pleine de sagesse de Dumbledore les plats apparurent sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger. Ils étaient encore tous surpris que le Grand Harry Potter, celui-qui-à-survecu, saint Potter, celui qui devait tous les sauvés, ait changer maison, que cette maison soit Serpentard, qu'il fasse de la magie sans baguette, qu'il parle de cette façon à Dumbledore… Enfin ils s'en remettaient pas De plus, le fait qu'il soit fourchelangue revenait dans l'esprit de tous, ils avaient peur d'avoir le prochain mage noir devant eux !

-J'ais faim ! Itadakimas !

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Harry ?

-Je viens de dire bon appétit en japonais et tu viens de m'appeler Harry !

-Oups… c'était sous le coup de la surprise…Oh et puis c'est bon t'as gagné bon appétits à toi aussi.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, Lyn mangea énormément ce qui surpris Draco

/_On dirait que ça fait trois jours qu'elle a pas mangé, j'ai jamais vu une fille manger autant ! Elle bat pas Crabe et Goyle heureusement mais bon, elle en est pas loin…_/

Lyn elle était contente, c'était son premier repas normal depuis 2 mois c'est pour ça qu'elle mangeais autant car on ne pouvait pas dire que chez les Dursley elle était bien nourrie.

-Bon allé moi je vais visiter mon nouveau dortoir.

-Attend on va t'accompagner. Un Dray ?

-Ouais, ouais

Lyn et les deux Serpentards se levèrent. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des professeurs Lyn dit :

-Ah au fait Dumby ! Je vais dans le même dortoir que Dray et Blaise et…

-Mr. Potter n'appelez pas le directeur ainsi ! C'était la directrice des Griffy qui venait de s'indigner.

-Je lui parle comme je veux ! Il ne me respecte pas donc je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le respecterais ! Je disais donc que j'allais dans le dortoir de Draco et Blaise je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème n'es ce pas ?

-Non, non bien sûr que non, de toute façon même si je vous disais de ne pas y aller vous iriez donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous le demander Monsieur Potter.

-C'est trop aimable à vous ! Au fait quel est le mot de passe de la salle des Serpentards ? Ca pourrait nous être utile pour y entrer je pense…

-Je ne vais pas vous dire ce mot de passe devant toute la grande salle sinon ça ne servirait plus à rien je me trompe ?

-Ecrivez-le sur ce papier !

Un papier et un crayon venait d'apparaître devant Dumbledore. On pouvait sentir la puissance de Lyn, elle était très énervée, Dumbledore jouait avec ses nerfs et dans ces moments là elle avait du mal à se contrôler.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'elle expose tous ses pouvoirs dans la grande salle et c'est ce qui allait se passer s'il ne se ne lui permettait pas de se calmer. Il écrivit donc le mot de passe sur le bout de papier. Ce dernier ce retrouva entourés d'une lumière verte la même que pour le chocolat, et il arriva directement dans la main de Lyn.

Lorsque Lyn lut le mot de passe sa colère redoubla, mais cette fois si elle n'en laissa rien paraître elle ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Dumbledore. Le papier brûla dans sa main et elle sorti de la grande salle suivit des deux Serpentards un peu perplexes.

-Eu c'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demanda Draco

-Je te le dirais après parce que là on est suivit par deux Griffy très collant !

-Mais Harry pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu vas chez les Serpentards, tu parle mal à Dumbledore tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Et puis…

Lyn se retourna brutalement

-Ecoute Grandger ! j'ai écouté tes sermons depuis ma première année et maintenant j'en ai marre ok ? Tu ne me connais pas tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il m'a fait alors arrête ! J'aurais pas de problème car ce pauvre Dumby ne peut pas se permettre de me virer ça serait trop dangereux pour ses pauvres petites fesses ! Pourquoi je suis chez les Serpentards ? Parce que je pourrais enfin être moi ! J'ai besoin de me défouler tu comprend ? Et j'ai besoin de ne plus porter de masque ! /**Ou en tout cas un plus léger qu'avant…**/

-Et puis laissez-le tranquil ! Vous n'avez pas su garder son amitié alors maintenant c'est à nous de faire mieux ! dit Draco.

-Vous avez intérêt de faire mieux !

-On ferra ce qu'on pourra !

Et ils allèrent directement dans leur dortoir.

Le trajet se fit relativement dans le calme Lyn était en tête assez énervé par les remarques des ses anciens amis, elle n'en voulait pas tellement à Grandger, après tout elles n'étaient pas dans le même dortoir et puis Lyn n'avait jamais réellement essayer de son confier à elle… Elle était juste un peu trop Miss-je-sais-tout et n'enfreignait pas assez les règles mais bon ce n'était que des détails Il faudrait qu'elle essaye de lui reparler… Mais plus tard… Par contre Ron elle ne pouvait même plus l'encadrer en peinture.

Pendant ce temps là Blaise et Draco marchait derrière tout deux perdu dans leur pensées, qui pour Dray étaient totalement concentrées sur la personne qui se situait devant lui.

/_Pourquoi elle est pas en fille ? J'aimerais bien la voir de derrière habillée normalement. Je me demande si elle aurait les mêmes formes… Remarque elle est déjà pas mal foutu mais si c'est des formes de mec mais bon… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? ? ? C'est pas possible je suis atteint si je commence déjà à fantasmer sur elle ça va être beau dans le dortoir. Note à moi même : penser à mettre un dort d'insonorité sur mon lit avant de m'endormir. En plus y paraît que je parle beaucoup quand je dors… Faudrait peut-être que je lui demande le mot de passe cette fois…_/

Pendant ce temps là Blaise pensait à quelque chose de différant enfin.. pas si éloigné que ça

X **_Il est bizarre ce Harry quand même… y cache trop de chose. Je ne m'en était jamais aperçu avant c'est vrais que je ne faisait pas trop attention à lui mais bon quand même… La façon dont il a renvoyer Grandger était un peu violente quand même elle ne voulait pas de mal ! Mais pourquoi je la défend moi ? Bof… j'y réfléchirait plus tard ! On dirait vraiment qu'il veut se refaire une nouvelle vie… Ou alors il vient juste de la commencer sa vie… Oh et puis j'en sait rien !_**/

-Eu… Harry ?

-Oui Dray ?

-C'est quoi le mot de passe ? Parce que on en aura besoin aussi

-Ben, tu vas le savoir tout de suite vu qu'on est devant la salle,…

-Oh fait ! Comment tu connais le chemin ? Logiquement tu devrais pas !

-Tu sais Blaise, quand on passe toutes ses nuits à se promener dans tout Poudlard on commence à connaître toutes les entrées !

-Oui, bon on parlerait de tout ça une autre fois j'ai envie de rentré moi !

-Lyn

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

(J'ai eu envie d'arrêter là mais bon on va continuer un peu !)

Dray faillit s'étranger en entendant le mot de passe. S'il avait un doute sur le fait que c'etait la guerre entre Lyn et Dumby, maintenant il n'en avait plus !

Lyn s'arrêta au milieu de la salle commune car, certes elle connaissait les entrées mais elle ne connaissait pas l'intérieur et donc pas la position des dortoirs.

-Tiens on dirait que tes expéditions c'étaient arrêté à l'entrée de la salle… Alors tu en pense quoi ? C'est mieux que chez les Griffy ? Demanda Draco avec une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'habitude.

/_Pourquoi je parle aussi gentiment moi ? C'est vraie qu'elle avait l'air un peu perdu en entrant mais bon faut pas abuser non plus !_/

-Ben oui ! j'allais pas entrer non plus, je sais que je suis fou mais pas suicidaire quand même /**quoi que…**/. Sinon c'est beaucoup mieux que chez les Griffondors beaucoup plus…. Classe. Bon tu me le montre ce dortoir ? Tu vas quand même pas me laisser dormir dans la salle commune quand même ? Si ?

Lyn lui faisait des petits yeux de chien battu tout mimi ! Dray ne pouvait pas y résister !

/_Ah naaan ! pas ses yeux là ! Si elle continu à faire ses yeux là je ne pourrais jamais lui résister !_.

-C'est bon c'est bon, je t'y emmène mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! /_ça me fait craquer_/

-Merci

Et Lyn suivit Dray en sautillant jusqu'à leur dortoir. Pendant tout cet échange Blaise s'était senti un peu abandonné, délaissé, de trop,… Les deux autres l'avaient complètement oublié. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait pas quoi… Il se promit d'en parler un peu plus tard avec Draco.

En plus il avait l'impression qu'il y avait deux Harry : le Harry provocateur qui casse tout le monde, qui est aussi très impressionnant, qui ferait presque peur, et puis l'autre qui ressemble beaucoup plus à un jeune homme de leur age, un peu fou fou sur les bords, beaucoup plus décontracté, qui n'apparaissait que quand ils étaient seul. Cet Harry avait même des attitudes plutôt féminines mais Blaise évitera de le dire car il tient à sa vie.

Il décida d'aller rejoindre les deux autres dans le dortoir lorsqu'il entendit d'autre élève arriver.

Lyn découvrait son nouveaux dortoir il était bien mieux que son ancien et il n'était que pour trois personne ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Lorsque Blaise arriva dans le dortoir il pu voir un tableau plutôt commique et rare : Il y avait Draco assit sur son lit avec un petit sourire amusé entrain de regarder Harry visiter tous les coins du dortoir sans oublier la salle de bain.

-Tu prend le lit du milieu ok 'ry ?

-Eu… ouais pas de problème Blaise merci !

Et Lyn s'affala sur son lit les bras en crois regardant le plafond de son lit. Elle était heureuse car pour le première fois depuis très longtemps elle se sentait un peu chez elle, elle ne savait pas si ça allait durer mais pour le moment elle en profitait un maximum. Cette journée s'était super bien passée exactement comme elle le voulait même un peu mieux si on prenait en compte les réactions de Draco et de Blaise.

Mais elle était fatiguée elle décida donc d'aller inaugurer la salle de bain.

-Je vais squatter la salle de bain en premier !

-Ah ! non ! c'est toujours moi le premier dans la salle de bain ! Laisse la moi !

-Eu… attend que je réfléchisse… NAN ! Faudra changer tes habitudes mon grand !

Elle lui tira la langue et entra.

Dray était scotché elle allait lui piquer SA salle de bain ! /_Les filles je vous jure ! Elles n'écoutent rien ! J'espère juste qu'elle ne mettra pas trop de temps !_/

15 minute après Lyn ressorti.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Ro ! Dray arrête de raller ! Tu peux y aller maintenant ! Bonne nuit !

-Et moi ? Tout le monde s'en fou ? Pff, si je voulais la prendre en premier ma douche ou la prendre maintenant un ?

-Désolé Blaise-chou ! La prochaine fois tu la prendra en premier…

-QUOI ? (c'était un cri de Dray horrifié)

-Chut Dray ! Bon là on va le laisse la prendre parce que sinon il va nous faire une crise ! Bonne nuit tous les deux !

Et Lyn alla dans son lit et fermis ses « rideaux »

X **_C'est pas possible ! Blaise-chou c'est quoi ce surnom ? ? Il a vraiment des réactions de filles ! J'essayerais pas de comprendre._** X

/_Blaise-chou ? c'est quoi ça ? Elle a pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Nan je suis pas jaloux ! J'ai dit que non ! ! Mais pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Bon je vais prendre ma douche…_/

Lyn enleva son sort de métamorphose et redevint tout doucement une fille. C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait avoir son corps normal, la nuit. C'est pour ça qu'elle sortait souvent le soir pour se défouler, pour se prouver qu'elle était bien une fille. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce soir elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin. Sur ces pensées elle s'endormit.

**A suivre**

Waouuuu la longueur du chapitre c'est impressionnant ! ! ! ! J'en ais jamais fait d'aussi long ! !

Bon dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! BisouX je vous adores !

Wallou : Haha bravo c'est super méga super géniallissime ! Le meilleur morceau ! Gl pour la suite :x


	7. potion et métamorphose

**Note de moi** : Bon je ne met plus le Disclamer et tout le blabla je pense que vous commencez à le savoir nan ?

J'ai pas eu beaucoup de Reviews snifouille vous aimez plus ? ? ? Remarque je vais pas me plaindre j'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant docn bon!En tout caspour ceux qui aiment voilà la suite!

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** voilà la suite avec une bonne longueur de chapitre nan ? ? ? J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! ! ! bisouX et bonne lecture !

**Namasta :** Hum… Lyn qui se rapproche de Blaise pour rendre jamoux Dray, je sais pas… On verra de toute façon comment ça vient mais merci beaucoup pour ton idée ! BisouX et bonne lecture

**Cicin :** pas de problème pour ta question mon béta m'avait pauser la même pas longtemps avant bonne lecture et bisouX

**Dawn456 :** mdr ! vi Blaise y s'en doute un peu normal faut bien aussi… Ils vont pas savoir tout de suite que Lyn est une fille sinon ça serait un peu facile mais y va commencer à avoir des soupçons bonne lecture et bisouX

**Sirna :** merci pour ma bonne initiative j'étais movtiver donc j'ai continué ! Pour la pensée entre XX c'était la pensée de blaise j'avais pensé que ça se verrait Mici pour les notes ! je suis toute contente de mes notes pour la longueur je fais ce que je peux ! Si seulement je pouvais avoir les mêmes notes au lycé ! enfin bon bonne lecture et bisouX !

**Hermi33 :** Ouais ouais hermione va se rapprocher de tout le petit monde Serpentard et éviter Ron surtout ! Ouais Pansy risque d'essayer de leur mettre des battons dans les roues et va être jalouse mais elle ferra pas trop le poid contre Lyn ! Sinon pour l'année j'en ai encore une foi aucune idée ! Un jour j'aurais la réponse à cette question ! mdr ! Pour l'histoire des dortoirs… hum… je verrais bien je pense que ça risque de bouger un peu dans le prochain chapitre quoi que peut être pas… on verra bien ! bonne lecture et bisouX

**Potion et métamorphose**

Le lendemain matin, vers 6h Lyn se réveilla. Et comme d'habitude elle était la première levée en tout cas de son dortoir, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris que personne ne la voie réveillé.

Elle se retransforma en garçon et sorti de son lit. Les deux autres comme je viens de le dire dormaient à point fermés, elle le supposait pour Blaise parce qu'il avait fermé ses rideaux donc elle ne pouvait pas le voir, par contre pour Draco c'était autre chose on pouvait voir sa tête dépassé de la couverture, ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés, son visage était décontracté sans son habituel masque, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il devait faire un beau rêve (plein de Lyn ? ?).

/**Il a l'air d'un ange comme ça ! Il est vraiment beau, c'est agréable de voir ça au réveil ça met tout de suite de bonne humeur !**/

Lyn s'habilla et descendit à la salle commune. Par contre là bas il y avait déjà du monde…

-Bonjour ! vous…

-TOI ! Comment ose-tu venir chez les Serpentards ? Tu nous humilies pendant des années et pouf tu viens chez nous comme ça tu crois qu'on va t'accepter ?

-Bon ce que je vais dire là je ne le redirais pas mais je suis désolé de vous avoir insultés mais je ne savais pas franchement ce que je faisais je n'aurais…

-On en a rien à faire ! Mon Draky-chou ne veut plus me parler et je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi ! Tu l'avais prévenu que tu allais venir et maintenant il veut plus me parler ! Comment a t'as pus faire ça ? Tu lui a jeté un sort ? Tu l'as fait devenir homo comme toi ? Il doit faire sa vie avec moi et on doit se marier et…

-Pour ta gouverne Parkinson je ne suis pas homo ! /**tss, j'aime les hommes mais je suis une fille moi elle m'énerve elle !**/ Si Draco ne te parle plus t'as qu'a t'en prendre à toi même ! Moi j'y suis pour rien ! Je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je venais à Serpentard et je ne l'ais pas rendu homo ça m'arrangerait pas ! Moi je pense que si t'arrêtais de le coller comme un sensu il te parlerais peut-être plus parce qu'il a peut être besoin de tranquillité des fois non tu crois pas ? Et es-ce que tu lui a déjà demandé s'il voulait passer sa vie avec toi ? Je crois pas ça te paraissait si évidant que ça ? Ou c'était une chose tellement insignifiante que tu n'as pas vu l'intérêt de lui demander ? Moi je pense pas qu'il ait tellement envi, je vois pas trop ce qu'il peut te trouver ! Peut-être que si tu changeais ton caractère t'aurais tes chances et encore j'en doute. Bon je vais manger bonne appétits à tous.

Lyn se rapprocha de la porte mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et dit :

-Ah oui au fait ! Si tu veux avoir une toute petite chance de l'avoir pour toi un conseil évite le Draky-chou je suis pas sur qu'il apprécies.

Et Lyn sorti pour de bon.

-Et ben dis donc, c'est le pros pour faire des sorties remarqués lui… Tu trouve pas Dray ?

-Eu… ouais c'est vrai

Dray était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre parce que ce que Lyn venait de dire c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait…

-Dray ! C'est pas possible tout ce qu'il vient de dire cet idiot de Griffy un ?

-Je trouve qu'il a fait un bon résumé de ce que je pense de toi, on va manger Blaise ?

-Mais oui avec plaisir Dray.

Et ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle.

Pendant ce temps Lyn se situait vers les jardins de Poulard elle n'avait pas envie d'aller manger tout de suite il fallait qu'elle sorte pour se calmer avant. Mais comme tout le monde avait décider de l'emmer…. de l'embêter aujourd'hui : une horde de Griffy arriva. Lyn voulu passer tranquillement à coter d'eux elle n'en n'avait vraiment rien à faire, mais certains Griffy n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Beaucoup le regardait avec dégoût et avec colère mais d'autres avaient très peur et cela se voyait ou alors il y en avait encore qui en avait rien à faire… Plus du style de Lyn en fait. Mais ceux qui étaient en colère, ceux qui étaient inconscient selon Lyn l'arrêtèrent, apparemment ils semblaient vouloir des explications.

-Vous ne pourriez pas vous pousser ? J'aimerais bien aller dehors moi !

-Ta gueule Potter ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Tu nous a tous trahis ! Ah moins que tu veuille devenir le prochain mage noir ou alors c'est le petit cul à Malefoy qui t'intéresse ?

-Tu pourrais pas laisser le cul à Malefoy où il est s'il te plait ? Ensuite j'aurais toujours dû aller à Serpentard je suis donc enfin où je dois être si tu prend ça comme un trahison tant pis pour toi… Moi j'en ai rien à faire des guerres entre Serpentard et Griffondor je me sens juste mieux dans l'autre maison c'est tout. Je vois pas pourquoi je deviendrais un mage noir, si tous les sorciers puissant qui étaient aller à Serpentard seraient devenu des mages noirs on seraient tous mort… Je peux passer maintenant ?

Les Griffondors s'écartèrent ils étaient un peu perturbés par ce que venait de leur dire Harry.

Lyn elle s'étonnait elle aurait jamais cru pouvoir garder son sang froid. Mais bon elle avait réussi donc il n'y a pas de problème. Elle arriva enfin à accéder à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre un mur et sorti un petit paquet rectangulaire. Elle sorti une clope et se l'alluma.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment allaient réagir les professeurs à son changement de maison. Les élèves, elle venait de le voir et elle en avait un peu rien à faire, mais les professeurs… Pas que leur jugement soit très important pour elle mais bon elle espérait apprendre le plus de chose possible cette année, et elle doutait que ce qu'elle allait apprendre en cours si d'une grande utilité, donc si les profs l'aimaient bien peut-être qu'il lui donnerait des conseils pour aller plus loin que le simple programme ou d'autre chose elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Elle tira une dernière latte et jeta sa clope par terre, la cendre se détacha su filtre.

-Tien quelqu'un pense à moi.

Et elle reparti dans la direction de la grande salle.

Pendant ce temps Dray et Blaise mangeaient. Draco commençait à s'inquiéter même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il se demandait quand Lyn allait arriver.

-Blaise ? Tu sais pas quand Harry arrivait d'habitude à la table des Griffy ? Parce que ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie de la grande salle…

-Ben je crois que la réponse à ta question vient d'arriver.

Lyn venait effectivement d'arriver dans la grande salle. Elle s'assoit devant Draco et commença à manger sans rien dire.

Draco lui se demandait où elle était allée, il allait lui demander quand il senti une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

-Nan ! Me dit pas que tu fume quand même Harry ?

Cette phrase eu l'air de réveillé Blaise

-C'est vrai que ça sentait la cigarette mais je pensais que c'était toi Dray…

-Ben nan c'était moi. Et oui le grand Harry Potter fume d'autres question ?

-Nan, nan pas de problème c'est cool quand j'aurais pu de clope je pourrais t'en piquer ! Ou l'inverse remarque… Pas si bien que ça finalement…

-T'inquiète pas Dray, je t 'en piquerais pas j'en ai encore plein. Bon aller on va en potion.

Les trois Serpentards se levèrent et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle de potion

Lyn était étonnée par ses nouveaux amis, même si elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait déjà les appelés comme ça… Elle aurait pensé qu'il lui aurait dit il faut que tu arrêtes c'est mauvais pour ta santé et tout le reste, mais nan ils n'ont rien dit. Elle savait bien que s'ils lui avaient dit d'arrêter ça aurait été pour sa santé mais elle en avait besoin pour ne pas tuer tout le monde… Et puis bon, chez les sorciers ça n'avait pas les mêmes conséquences que chez les moldus, il ne risquait pas de cancer donc bon.

Arriver devant la salle de classe Lyn se posait plein de question, elle se demandait si elle devait réussir sa potion, mais lorsqu'elle vit comment certains Griffondors la regardait, elle décida de les dégoûter encore plus, tous les points qu'ils avaient perdu à cause d'elle aurait pu être gagner dans l'autre sens.

Elle entra tranquillement dans la salle le sourire au lèvres. Rogue regarda tous les élèves s'asseoir sans dire un mot, quand tout le monde fut installé il commença :

-Bonjour à tous. Cette année nous allons commencer par une potion qui permet de changer sa voix, inutile de dire que celle-ci est très difficile et qu'elle me permettra de bien voir vos différant nivaux bien que je les connaissent déjà. D'ailleurs je suis étonné que certains soient encore dans ma classe cette année.

Tout en disant cela son regard se dirigea vers Neville.

-Cette potion s'appelle « vocalise ». Je vais vous mettre par groupe de deux : Harry Potter avec Draco Malefoy ; Blaise Zabini avec Hermione Grandger ; Ronald Weasley avec Vincent Goyle…

Draco avait viré au blanc en entendant le nom de la potion et le fait d'être avec Lyn ne le rassurait pas après tout elle avait foiré toutes ses potions nan ?

-Fait pas cette tête Dray ! Elle est pas si dur que ça cette potion tu vas voir !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça alors que t'as jamais réussi à en faire une de toutes les autres années ?

-Fait moi confiance stp ! Tu vas voir !

-Et il va voir quoi M. Potter ?

-Et il va voir qu'on va réussir cette potion sans problème !

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, M. Malefoy vous devriez faire plus confiance à M. Potter je suis sur qu'il nous étonnera aujourd'hui n'es ce pas ?

-Bien sur Monsieur, bien sur.

Lyn alla chercher les ingrédients pour la potion tout le monde était figé par la réaction de Rogue, il avait fait confiance à Harry sans test ni rien ce n'était pas normal.

C'est Lyn qui fit presque toute la potion, Draco lui lui disait quels ingrédients il fallait mettre mais il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait très bien pu se passer de lui, elle avait manipuler tous les ingrédients avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les potions devaient être finies, Rogue passa dans les rangs pour vérifier les consistances et les couleurs. Il ne manqua pas au passage de faire quelque commentaire du style «Vous avez totalement loupé votre potion ». La potion de Hermione et Blaise était bien réussit, cela l'étonna il n'aurait pas pensée qu'ils auraient réussi à s'entendre car pour faire cette potion il fallait une bonne entente dans le groupe puis il arriva à celle de Draco et Lyn. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant la potion elle était parfaite, la couleur et la texture était parfaite. C'était presque la même couleur que lorsqu'il la faisait lui-même, ce nouveau Harry Potter cachait vraiment de nombreuses surprises qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

-Bon la meilleur potion est celle de M. Potter et M. Malefoy, 10 points pour Serpentards même si elle valait plus que ça. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur ces deux élèves, cette potion était parfaite.

Rogue adressa un petit sourire à Lyn et à Draco qui lui rendirent bien. Rogue voulait avoir une discutions avec Potter car ne l'oublions pas il ne sait pas que Lyn est une fille, ni tous ses autres petits secrets. Il voulait savoir tout ce que le personnage énigmatique du Grand Harry Potter cache. Tout cela l'intriguait, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de parler seul à seul avec lui.

-Vous pouvez tous sortir c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, mais j'attend mieux de votre part pour les prochains cours !

Les élèves sortirent le plus vite possible de la salle ne voulant pas y rester une seconde de plus. Rogue pensait que ça pourrait être le bon moment pour parler à Harry malheureusement il était déjà parti.

Lyn était sortie plus rapidement que prévu de la salle, elle avait senti le regard de son professeur sur elle et elle n'avait pas envi d'avoir une discussion avec lui, elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'avoir.

-On a métamorphose avec les Griffondors c'est ça Blaise ?

-Ouais c'est ça. T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais aussi fort en potion je me serais arrangé pour que le prof me mette à coter de toi ! Remarque Grandger n'est pas mauvaise non plus…

-Eh ! Blaise essaye pas de me piquer mon partenaire !

-Et puis je n'aurai sûrement pas eu le même résultat avec toi Blaise, Draco m'a beaucoup aidé c'est un travail d'équipe !

-Mais vous êtes tous contre moi !

-EXACTEMENT !

-Jolie synchronisation Dray

-Merci, merci Harrinou

-Harrinou c'est quoi ça ? ? Oo

-Rien une envie… On va dire que c'était pour venger Blaise du Blaise-chou d'hier… Ca te plait pas ?.

-NAN

Blaise était mort de rire, Draco aussi et Lyn ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Et c'est dans toute cette bonne humeur que nos trois serpentards entrèrent dans la salle de cour, bonne humeur qui ne durera pas longtemps malheureusement…

-Bonjour à tous, nous allons commencez une nouvelle année et les programmes ont pas mal changé, cette année nous allons diviser la classe en deux groupes : ceux qui veulent apprendre la métamorphose humaine et ceux qui veulent essayer de devenir animagus. En milieu d'année ceux qui voudront pourront changer de groupe. Je vous demande donc de vous séparer.

Aucun des deux sujets n'intéressaient Lyn, en effet elle était déjà animagus depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et elle était toujours en métamorphose humaine puisqu'elle se transformait elle même en garçon. Blaise et Draco se dirigèrent vers la métamorphose humaine, elle décida donc de les suivre, s'il fallait qu'elle s'ennui autant qu'elle s'ennui avec des gens qu'elle aime bien… Et puis qui sait elle apprendrait peut être des choses… Mais elle en doutait…

Draco lui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, si elle savait déjà se transformer en garçon, ce cour n'aurait aucun intérêt pour elle… Et puis le cour d'animagus devait être intéressant aussi a moins qu'elle soit déjà animagus… En clair les cours de métamorphose devait lui être d'aucune utilité… mais Dray fut couper dans ses pensées par la reprise de parole de la prof.

-Bon alors, pour ceux qui sont en animagus, ouvrez vos livres à la page 125 et suivez les instructions, si vous le faites bien vous saurez quel animal vous allez devenir, enfin quel animal vous pourrez devenir.

Lyn se souvenait que quand elle avait voulu savoir quel animal elle allait devenir, elle avait juste chercher au plus profond d'elle même, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lire quoi que ce soit…

-La transformation humaine permet beaucoup de chose, on peut changer son apparence physique, devenir un homme ou une femme et même pour les meilleurs, arriver à changer vos vêtements, c'est à dire pouvoir les transformer aussi. Par contre il restera toujours des trais de vous, la métamorphose ne donne pas un bon camouflage ; vous serez toujours plus ou moins reconnaissable. Vous ne pouvez pas vous changer en quelqu'un d'autre comme avec la potion du Polinectar. Bon nous allons commencez par une partie facile les cheveux. Pour cela il n'y a aucune sort, il suffit juste de penser que vos cheveux grandissent comme ceci.

Effectivement les cheveux de La directrice des Griffondors grandirent doucement.

-Allez y essayez !

Comme Lyn s'en doutait personne ne réussit, il pouvait essayer avec toute la volonté du monde il n'y arriverait jamais s'il faisait comme la prof avait dit. Les explications n'étaient vraiment pas bonne, au bout d'un petit moment Lyn dit :

-Madame vous êtes sur que c'est le bon moyen ? Parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'on y arrivera comme ça… Il n'y a pas de meilleur explication ? Ou alors un truc ?

-Qu'insinuez vous Monsieur Potter ? Que je fais mal mon travail ? Non il n'y a pas d'autre technique il suffit juste s'imaginer que vos cheveux sont entrain de grandire c'est tout ! Vous vous croyez plus fort q…

-Mais qu'es ce que vous dites ? Ils ne risquent pas d'y arriver si vous leur dites un truc pareil ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils réussissent ou quoi ? ?

Lyn s'était levée, elle avait les deux mains à plat sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas s'imaginer que nos cheveux grandissent qui vont les faire pousser, il faut s'imaginer avec les cheveux long avoir une image de nous avec les cheveux longs ! C'est cela qu'il faut faire ! Peut être qu'ils y arriveront comme ça !

-M. Potter sortez tout de suite de cette classe ! Vous pensez peut-être être meilleur que moi dans ma propre matière ! Naturellement vous savez vous transformer vous qui savez tout mieux que tout le monde ! Chez le directeur immédiatement !

-Mais bien sur je vais me faire un plaisir d'y aller. Oh ! j'allais oublier !

Un halo de couleur verte commença à l'entourer, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et se lissèrent, Lyn commença à rapetisser un petit peu, les trais de son visage s'affinèrent, l'uniforme de Poulard se transforma en un pantalon en cuire et un haut noir qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine.

-Je pense que : oui je sais tout faire dans cette matière et donc suivre ces cours seraient inutiles, et pour répondre à votre question oui je pense que je suis meilleur que vous ce qui me fait encore une bonne raison pour ne plus venir en cour.

Elle avait dit tout cela avec sa voix de fille bien évidemment, on pouvait la deviner douce mais comme elle était énervé cela ne se voyait pas trop… Elle était devenu pour la première fois la vraie elle devant tous les autres, même si elle savait que personne ne croirait que c'est son apparence réelle. Elle sorti de la classe sans oublier bien évidemment de claquer la porte.

Draco n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de la porte, il venait de revoir la fille de ses rêves, celle qu'il avait vu pendant sa ronde le soir des vacances, la fille qui hantait tous ses rêves même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. A sa vue son cœur avait accélérer et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à le faire ralentire, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait…

**A suivre**

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis un chap de plus de fini ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Pour la semaine prochaine je serais peut-être un peu en retard au niveau de la publication parce que c'est la semaine DS la dernière semaine avant les vacances mais bon je vais essayer d'être dans les temps quand même ! ! !

BisouX je vous adore ! ! !

Une petite reviews svp ?


	8. prise de conscience

Note de moa : les RAR sont à la fin parce que je sais pas jusqu'où je vais allé dans ce chapitre ni quand je vais le publier vu qu'on est mardi et qu'il est 21h43, et que mes réponses vont dépendre de pas mal de chose donc voilà enfin dans tous les cas bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Prise de conscience**

Pendant que Dray gravait l'image de Lyn en fille dans son esprit, pendant que la plus part des élèves étaient entrain d'essayer de gober les mouches comme des carpeaux, deux « shting » venait de se faire dans deux cerveau.

Deux élèves venaient de comprendre quelque chose, une illumination venait de se faire dans leur esprit, ils venaient de comprendre la vérité… Ses deux élèves étaient Blaise et Hermione (comment ça on s'en doutait ?)

**Pensées de Blaise : **

**Alors c'était pour ça, toutes ces allures toutes ces attitudes, tous ces surnoms.**

Au souvenir du Blaise-chou il grimaça.

**En tout cas tout cela s'explique puisque c'est une fille… Remarque je devrais faire gaffe à ne pas tirer les conclusions trop vite… Je vais demander à Draco… Ouais bon d'accord, il est entrain de baver on va le laisser tranquille… Bon je crois que mon nouveau camarade de chambre est en fait une camarde de chambre et que mon autre camarde de chambre et amoureux d'elle… Même si un Malefoy ne doit pas tomber amoureux…**

**Pensées d'Hermione :**

**Je l'savais, je le savais ! Harry est une fille ! c'est pour ça qu'il… enfin qu'elle pétait plus un plomb une fois par mois. Mais si elle me cachait tout ça, la magie sans baguette, le fait qu'elle soit une fille… Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas encore ?**

Un autre esprit était entrain de carburer à 10milles, c'était celui de la prof, parce que même si Lyn pouvait être meilleure qu'elle en métamorphose pure, au niveau de la pratique, Mc Go. connaissait quand même son travail et elle savait reconnaître la vrai forme d'une personne.

**Pensées de Mc. Go :**

**Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas… Sa puissance était supérieur lorsqu'il était en fille et… vu la vitesse de sa transformation… s'il était vraiment un garçon il aurait du avoir une baisse de puissance mais là ça a été le contraire… donc ça veut dire.. que… c'est une fille… Mais c'est QUOI ce BORDEL ?**

Elle se donna une claque mentale pour cette pensée tout a fait vulgaire et elle essaya de reprendre une apparence convenable.

-Madame ! Je peux aller le rejoindre s'il vous plait, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

C'était Draco qui avait finit de baver et qui s'était dit qu'il devait peut être essayer de la retrouver…

-Eu…, oui vas y mais n'oubli pas de l'envoyer dans le bureau de Dumbledore après !

-Ouais…

Et Draco sorti à son tour de la salle.

Pendant ce temps Lyn courait vite, très vite, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle courait parce que elle en avait besoin, pour éviter de lâcher toutes ses émotions, éviter que sa magie soit incontrôlable, car lorsqu'elle était énervée elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout, elle pouvait très bien faire sauter le collège…

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentards et alla dans la douche. Elle mit la température sur le plus froid possible et ne bougea plus, elle eu l'impression qu'on était entrain de l'étouffer, elle respirait difficilement par accoups, l'eau froide coulait sur son corps et elle avait l'impression de mourir. Puis petit a petit, elle arriva à avoir une respiration normale et il ne resta plus que le froid autour d'elle…

Draco cherchait désespérément Lyn, lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir des Serpentards elle était déjà repartie, il a pu voir qu'elle était passé par là vu l'eau qui sortait de la salle de bain. Puis quand il vit le thermostat il commença à paniquer, c'était inhumain de prendre une douche aussi froide ! Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve.

Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il eu une vision qu'il aurait cru ne jamais avoir, une vision de rêve. Devant lui il y avait un ange mélangé à un démon, un parfait mélange du bien et du mal.

En effet Lyn était assise sur une rambarde en hauteur, les pieds dans le vide, tous ses habits étaient noir, son long manteau (noir aussi) flottait dans le vent, ses longs cheveux le suivait, son tain était pâle, elle tenait une clope à la main et regardait vers l'horizon comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, cette vision était irréelle

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était magnifique, son allure aussi, il avait l'impression que si il bougeait elle tomberait, ses cheveux avaient l'air brillant… comme s'ils étaient mouillé… Mais ils sont mouillés !

Son visage trop blanc tremblait presque de froid ! Si elle était si blanche c'était bien parce qu'elle était gelée ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

(super-Draco à la rescousse, et Draco est arrivé héhé, sans se pressé héhé bon d'accord on reprend l'histoire)

-L…Harry ! Descend de là !

Lyn sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait rien senti. Et elle qui était toujours en fille… Elle faisait vraiment que des conneries en ce moment. Elle se décida enfin à le regarder, et elle fut très étonnée de ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de la peur ni de la haine comme elle s'y attendait, mais juste de l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude pour elle…

-S'il te plais descend !

-J'arrive…

Lyn descendit de la rambarde et s'approcha de Draco, celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise car elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme si elle voulait lire au plus profond de lui. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire, lui dire qu'il savait tout sur le fait qu'elle soit une fille et qu'il le savait depuis longtemps ou surtout pas lui parler de ça… Par contre il fallait qu'elle se retransforme en garçon sinon il n'était pas sur de pourvoir se contrôler, elle dégageait trop d'auras en fille ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante… Lorqu'il regarda ses cheveux il sorti de ses pensées :

-Harry mais t'as vu tes cheveux ils sont trempés ! Tu vas attraper froid, et puis t'es gelé tu devrais rentrer et…

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

-Un ? Oo Je veux juste t'aider j'ai vu que tu allais pas super en sortant de métamorphose et puis t'étais un peu vénère donc je me suis dit que t'avais peut être envie de parler enfin…

-Attend tu vas me dire que le grand Draco Malefoy fils du respecté Lucius Malefoy s'inquiétait pour moi ? Voulait prendre de mes nouvelles car le petit harry potter était entrain de péter sa crise ? Et tu vas me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? Sérieusement tu crois que…

-Mais j'en sais rien pourquoi je suis là ! Je t'ais vu partir, lorsque je me suis remis du choc de t'avoir vu en fille j'ai voulu te rejoindre, je suis d'abord passé au dortoir et j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait pris une douche. Quand j'ai vu la température de l'eau j'ai paniqué ! T'es pas malade de prendre une douche aussi froide ? Et puis là t'es trempé ! Oui je m'inquiète pour toi ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes petites fesses au dortoir et d'aller te sécher tu tremble de froid là !

Lyn était figée ! Elle venait de se faire engueuler, engueuler comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, engueulée comme une petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise et dont ses parents rallaient parcequ'ils s'étaient inquiétés et inconsciemment elle était heureuse. Elle prit un petit sourire triste

-D'accord je viens.

Draco s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus car à ce moment là elle était vraiment irrésistible, il l'emmena à la salle commune.

-Bon, tu devrais te changer peut être… va dans le dortoir je t'attend ici…

-Ok… je reviens.

Lorsque Lyn sorti de la salle commune Draco ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement, il avait vraiment eu du mal à ne pas prendre Lyn dans ses bras, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait espérée qu'il le ferait, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit Draco fut déçu mais il ne le montra pas, Lyn s'était retransformé en Harry… Elle était toujours habillé tout de noir. Mais Dray remarqua qu'elle tremblait, tremblait de froid, il ne s'était toujours pas réchauffé !

-T'as froid ? Tes cheveux sont encore trempés vas te les sécher !

-Mais nan ! C'est bon joue pas à ma mère ! Ca va aller ! Et puis j'ai pas froid !

-Viens ici !

-Quoi ?

-Assied toi à coter de moi !

Lyn s'exécuta elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui obéi.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Draco la tira à lui, la mis contre son torse et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

(Je rappel que Lyn est en garçon…)

-Mais… mais tu fais quoi là ?

Lyn se débattait elle voulait qu'il la lâche

-Je te réchauffe vu que apparemment tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul…

-Mais..

-Y a pas de MAIS ! Si tu ne sais pas prendre soins de toi tout seul il faut bien que je le fasse !

Lyn cessa de se débattre, elle était vraiment étonnée de cette réponse, elle se décontracta dans les bras de Draco. On put entendre un petit « merci » et elle s'endormit.

Quand Draco remarqua qu'elle s'était endormi il en fut très étonné mais très heureux aussi, cela voulait dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Lorsqu'il voulu bouger une lumière verte commença à entourer Lyn, Draco commença à paniquer… mais il remarqua vite que ce n'était pas une défense inconsciente ou un truc dans ce genre, c'était Lyn qui reprenait sa forme originel, sa forme de fille… et à ce moment là Draco commença à stresser parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction quant elle se réveillerait en plus ses cheveux étaient trempés et Draco commençait à avoir froid…

Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa main se promenait dans ses cheveux…

Et c'est dans cette position que Blaise les retrouva : Lyn en fille, endormie, sur les genoux de Draco, qui lui caressait les cheveux avec sa main…

-TOI ! Il faut que tu m'expliques beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de chose !

-Eu… J'ai pas le droit à un Joker ?

-NAN ! Tu vas m'expliquer depuis quand tu es au courant que c'est une fille et ce qu'elle fait sur tes genoux !

Et Draco lui expliqua d'abord comment elle s'était retrouvée sur ses genoux puis tout le reste.

Lyn se sentait étrangement bien, elle avait chaud, elle entendait deux voix autour d'elle, elle décida de suivre la conversation.

-… et quant elle se retourna j'ai vu que c'était Harry Potter et j'ais compris qu'en réalité c'était une fille qui s'appelait Lyn.

-Ah d'accord donc…

-QUOI ? ! ! Tu… tu… t'étais au courant que je…

Lyn était paniquée, elle s'était arrachée des bras de Draco et était allé de recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

Draco et Blaise se regardait il ne savait pas quoi faire… C'est Blaise qui commença à parler

-Harry eu nan Lyn désolé… Eu… tu sais on le dira pas moi je n'étais pas au courant tu peux nous faire confiance et…

Blaise s'approchait doucement d'elle lorsqu'il commença à tendre la main pour la toucher, elle le repoussa violemment :

-Ne me touche pas !

Lyn avait peur très peur, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait gagné en deux jours, un endroit où elle se sentait bien qui l'aimait bien pour elle enfin… Quant elle était en garçon, elle aurait du savoir que ça ne durerait pas, qu'ils le découvriraient un jour mais ce jour était arrivé trop tôt.

Ils l'avaient percé à jour… Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Rien n'allait être plus pareil, il ne l'accepterais plus dans leur dortoir, ils n'auraient plus confiance en elle.

Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de sa réelle identité l'avaient soit trahis soit ils étaient mort… Elle commençait à repenser à Sirius alors qu'elle avait presque réussit à l'occulter de son esprit…

Ca y est elle pleurait, elle pleurait devant eux deux, elle allait définitivement les perdre.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là bon sang ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas restée chez les Griffondors ? Pourquoi elle avait essayer de se raccrocher à un si maigre espoir ! Tout ça n'avais aucun sens !

Dray en voyant l'échec de Blaise, ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été fort pour réconforter les gens… Mais en voyant les sanglots de Lyn redoubler il ne pouvait plus hésiter.

Lyn senti deux bras l'entourer elle voulu se débattre mais les bras étaient trop fort

-Lache moi ! S'il te plais lâche moi je t'en supplie !

-Nan je ne te lâcherais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est entrain de te passé par la tête mais oubli tout ! Que tu sois une fille ou un garçon ça ne changera rien ! Tu entends ?

-Mais je vous ai menti et puis tu…

-Chutt !

Draco faisait des ronds dans le dos de Lyn avec ses mains

-On a tous nos petit secret ! Bon c'est vrais tu en as un peu plus que les autres mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! On va pas t'en vouloir pour ça !

-Mais je comprend pas pourquoi…

-Ecoute je te propose quelque chose t'es fatiguée tu vas aller te coucher et on verra ça demain ok ?

-Eu oui d'accord

Lyn était totalement perdu et elle aurait dit oui à presque tout…

Draco commença à la soulevé du sol il la prit dans ses bras et commença à se dirigé vers le dortoir…

-Mais tu fais quoi là ?

-Ben je t'emmène te couché ça se voit pas ?

-Oh on dirait des jeunes mariés vous êtes trop mimi !

-N'est ce pas Blaise tu seras mon témoin ok ?

-Ouais pas de problème !

-Vous êtes graves ! ! !

Lyn était morte de rire elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et ça lui faisait du bien, elle se colla un peu plus contre de Draco et celui-ci la monta dans le dortoir.

Une fois arrivé il la mit dans son lit, il resta un petit peu mais Lyn s'endormit vite… Avant de partir il lui fit un baiser sur le front et on pu entendre

-Dort bien mon ange…

**A suivre**

Alors vous avez trouvez ça comment un un ? ? diteuuuuuuuuh ! ! je veux savoir moi ! ! une petite reviews il est mimi le chapitre ?

J'ai dépasser les 50 reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! jsuis trop contente !

Et maintenant comme promis les RAR

**Namasta :** merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite t'as plu bisouX

**Onarluca :** merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite t'as autant plus bisouX

**Cicin **: kiko ! ! Moi ça va bien un peu crevé en ce moment mais ça va ! Merci pour le nom d'Hermione ! Moi et les noms ça fait deux donc les écritures ça fait un peu bizarre des fois . Autrement faut pas le dire que Draco a dit elle au lieu de Il parce que c'est moi qui ait fait une faute de frape donc chuuuuut ! ;) bisouX

**Alyssa Potter Malfoy :** kiko ! ! Lyn elle a les cheveux noirs et oui ils vont sortir ensemble t'inquiète pas ! ;) D'ailleur ça se voit pas trop mal dans ce chapitre nan ? alors oui j'ai une adresse msn c'est j'espère juste qu'elle passera parce que j'avais vu que le site avait un problème avec les adresses… bisouX

**Naru :** Kiko ! mon inspiration elle me vient du Lycé en fait, ceux qui lisent ma fic disent qu'ils peuvent y reconnaître des gens de mon entourage donc je pense que c'est majoritairement de là que me vient mon inspi. Ensuite je me suis toujours raconté des histoires quand j'étais petite donc je pense que c'est pour ça bisouX !

- Wall : Je confirme, lyn lolo mdr ;D

**Aileenn :** c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé avant ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime tout ce que je met dedans ! ! J'espère que ce chap va autant te plaire ! De toute façon tu me le dira dans ta reviews ;) (si y a un peu de retard c'est pas grave du tout !)

**Yami Shino :** merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite t'as plu bisouX

**Sirna :** ouais je pense que je vais mettre Blaise et Hermione ça a pas l'air de t'enchanter dsl ! J'espère que ce chap t'auras plus bisouX ! !

**Hermi33 :** Alors pour le fait que Draco et Blaise avait tout entendu on va dire qu'ils s'étaient réveillé entre temps… Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chap mais on va bientôt voir plus Hermione BisouX

**Lily :** Alors la je suis flatté de chez flatté de recevoir ta première reviews ! Tu sais y a pas longtemps j'en envoyait pas non plus mais maintenant j'en envois plus… Dray tombe amoureux ? Non tu crois ? ? ;) Merci de me dire que ma fic sort de l'ordinaire ! BisouX

**Dawn456 :** Lol ! La voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Bon au niveau de l'écriture du style je fais ce que je peu mais bon je pense que ça va allé de mieux en mieux au cour du temps bisouX !

Message du Wall national : Serieusement, ca péte hein ? Si vous voulez une suite, va falloir vous bouger le cl et reviewer encore et encore plus !!! C'est troooooooooooooop mimi !!! ( surtout connaissant l'animal qui écrit :D )


	9. Réconciliation et attaque

**Note de moi :** Ben eu… bonne lecture j'ai rien de spé à dire pour une fois j'espère que le chap. vous plaira bisouX à tous

**RAR :**

**Her-mio-neu :** mdr c'est sur que t'es heureuse moi je veu bien qu'il me fasse ça mdr ! mais bon il a pas encore voulu je me demande pourquoi… bonne lecture bisouX

**Onarluca : **merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! ça me fait très très plaisir ! bonne lecutre bisouX

**Cicin :** merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir et si tu vois d'autres erreurs du même style tu peu me le dire ça ne servira qu'a m'amélioré ! bisouX et bonne lecture

**Severafan :** voilà la suite merci beaucoup ! bisouX et bonne lecture

**Dawn456 :** merci beaucoup ! je suis très très contente que ça te plaise biocou ! bonne lecture et bisouX tout plein !

**Namasta : **Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira encore ! BisouX et bonne lecture !

**Jessy :** merci mais bon pour la longueur je fais ce que je peux je vais peut être essayer de les allonger mais bon je n'ai pas énormément de temps ! bisouX et bonne lecture !

**luna-la-lunatique :** merci beaucoup bisouX et bonne lecture !

**Hermi33** : tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! ! alors bonne lecture et bisouX

**Sirna :** Merci beaucoup ! ! ! voilà la suite en avance en plus ! ! bonne lecture et bisouX

**Lyssa :** kikooo ! alors pour mon adresse msn je crois que tu l'as ;) sinon pour le pourquoi Dray à hurler ? On va dire que c'est pour les deux en mêmes temps ! Je sais pas si McGonagall emploirait le mot bordel mais bon on sait jamais mdr ! allé bisouX et bonne lecture !

**Réconciliation et attaque**

On ne revit pas Lyn de toute la journée elle passa sa journée à dormir et lorsqu'elle mangea c'était dans son dortoir car il faut rappeler que les événements avec Draco et Blaise s'était passés en fin de matinée. Bien sûr les deux Serpentards avaient été obligés de retourner en cours l'après midi et lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le dortoir le soir, Lyn dormait déjà.

Lorsque Lyn se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le cœur étonnamment léger, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne savait plus si c'était la réalité ou un rêve… En tout cas si c'était la réalité ça s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve sauf peut être quand avait totalement repoussé Blaise, elle espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas…

Lyn sortit de son lit sans oublier de se remétamorphoser en garçon (on perd pas les bonnes habitudes enfin bonne…), et à sa grande surprise elle n'était pas la première levée !

-Salut toi !

-'lut Dray… Blaise est pas là ?

-Nan il est déjà partis déjeuner tu sais que t'es une grosse dormeuse toi ?

-Mouais c'est vrais mais bon j'ai faim aussi !

-Ben on y va alors.

Et les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, en route ils croisèrent Blaise qui était dans une discutions plutôt mouvementée, ils s'approchèrent pour pouvoir entendre…

-Nan je te dis que tu ne pourras pas voir Harry !

-Mais moi je veux le voir qu'es ce qui lui est arrivé ? On l'as pas revu depuis la métamorphose et il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose !

-Il vas bien et il va revenir en cours ce matin normalement alors maintenant tu peu me laisser aller manger et laisser Harry tranquille !

-Je veux lui parler de quelque chose de très important !

-Et tu vas me dire que ça concerne le cour de métamorphose bien sur

-Exactement alors maintenant va me le chercher

-Et ça concerne le cour de métamorphose en quoi ? tu veux qu'il t'apprenne à te métamorphoser peut être ?

-Mais nan c'est pas pour ça ! Je ne suis pas là pour l'exploiter ou quoi que ce soit ! Je veux jute lui parler ! Tu sais avec des mots, comme on est en train de faire d'ailleurs !

-Mais moi j'ai dit nan tu sais le mot à trois lettres avec deux N et un O !

-Mais c'est pas possible ta peur que je lui fasse quoi un ? Je vais pas **la** tuer !

Le la n'avait pas échapper à Draco et Lyn mais Blaise était tellement en mode défense de Lyn qu'il ne remarqua pas le piège…

-Et toi t'as réfléchi elle n'a peut être pas…

-J'avais raison ! C'est bien une fille ! !

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça et…

-Granger ! Si tu dis ça à une seule personne je te jure que tu vas avoir des gros gros problèmes !

Lyn venait de parler elle était très impressionnante et paraisse très grande pour Hermione à se moment précis et en plus elle était qu'en garçon, si elle se souvenait bien des livres qu'elle avait lut sur les métamorphose la forme initiale est plus impressionnante que l'autre… Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir une Lyn énervée sous sa forme normale…

-J'ai pas l'intention de le dire Harry eu… Enfin je sais pas comment je dois t'appeler… Je voulais juste te parler…

Elle montra les deux autres de la tête signe qu'elle voulait qu'ils partent mais eux n'avaient aucune intention de partir… Elle le compris très vite et continua de parler.

-Bon eu… Je voulais m'excuser de pas l'avoir vu avant… J'avais bien vu que t'allais pas super bien mais bon de là à imaginer que t' étais une fille y a une marge quand même… Et puis c'est pas pour me justifier mais bon Ron était dans ton dortoir c'est surtout lui qui aurait du le voir mais bon faut pas trop lui en demander à lui non plus… Enfin voilà je voulais m'excuser et j'espérais que tu les accepterais pour qu'on essaye de redevenir amie….

-J'y réfléchirais… Tu viens de remonter dans mon estime mais pas un mot à la Belette

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione Lyn se dirigea vers la salle commune… Mais Draco et Blaise était restés là-bas, c'est Draco qui prit la parole :

-Je t'autorise à t'approcher d'elle mais je te préviens, si rien qu'une fois, une toute petite fois elle pleure à cause de toi je te jure que t'iras rejoindre les fantômes de ce collèges

-Et autrement bien venu par mis nous Granger.

-Eu merci…

-Bon on devrait peut-être aller manger j'ai faim moi !

-On y vas !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils se rendirent compte tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas la grande salle était calme trop calme… D'un même réflexe les deux Serpentards cherchèrent Lyn du regard et ils se figèrent quand ils virent où elle était… Juste devant Dumbledore… Elle avait l'air pas contente mais alors pas contente du tout… Et c'est bien parce que c'était Dumby qui était devant sinon n'importe qu'elle personne sensée serait entrain de partir en courant !

-Vous ne pouvez pas me changer de maison ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit !

-Mais bien sur que si ! Depuis que tu es à Serpentards tu as déjà louper je ne sais combien d'heures de cours de plus tu as été très impoli avec ton professeur de métamorphose ! Donc je vais te renvoyer chez les Grifondors ! Tu es privé de Quidditch pour toute l'année ! Et privé de toute sortie !

Lyn fulminait comment osait t'il comment pouvait t'il lui enlever toutes ses libertés ?

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive une musique commença à emplire la grande salle, les habits de Lyn se changèrent en habits de Hard Rock il lui restait un minimum de contrôle pour éviter de se transformer en fille et elle se mis à chanter :

_J'suis las_

_Je ne sais plus quoi te dire _

_J'suis mort_

_T'as tout fait pour me détruire_

_Tu le sais bien_

_T'as tout fait pour m'endormir_

_J'suis mort_

_A l'envers t'as déjà tout fait_

_T'as tout fait pour me détruire et_

_A l'envers, à l'envers je m'en tape encore_

_Tu es lasse enfant de salope _

_Si je sais, si je sais que je dois m'en aller_

_Tu m'entend putain de ta mère_

_Dans la vie, dans la vie il ne faut pas s'en faire _

_J'veux pas te plaire pour te satisfaire_

_Si je sais, si je sais que je dois m'en aller_

_Tu m'entend enfant de salope_

_Je suis venu te dire _

_Ce qui me fait souffrir_

_Au fond de ma pensée_

_A l'envers s'il vous plait_

_Le fond de ma pensée_

_A l'envers s'il vous plait_

_Le fond de ma pensée_

_J'suis las_

_Je ne sais plus quoi te dire_

_J'suis mort_

_T'as tout fait pour me détruire_

_Le SRAS,_

_Ca m'empêche de respirer_

_Comme toi_

_A l'envers t'as déjà tout fait_

_T'as tout fait pour me détruire et_

_A l'envers, à l'envers je m'en tape encore_

_Tu es lasse enfant de salope_

_Si je sais, si je sais que je dois m'en aller_

_Tu m'entend putain de ta mère_

_A l'envers, à l'envers je m'en tape encore_

_Tu es lasse enfant de pouffiasse_

_Si je sais, si je sais que je dois m'en aller_

_Tu m'entend enfant de salope_

_Je suis venu te dire _

_Ce qui me fait souffrir_

_Au fond de ma pensée_

_A l'envers s'il vous plait_

_Le fond de ma pensée_

_A l'envers s'il vous plait _

_Le fond de ma pensée_

_Encore, encore, encore…_

_A l'envers, a l'envers…_

Elle avait chanté ça avec une telle haine que tous les sorciers de la salle la regardait avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration… Dumbledore voulu parlé mais Lyn ne lui en laissait pas le temps

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter sauf si tu veux que je révèle tous tes petits secrets au monde entier ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de toi ! Je sais plus quoi te dire, t'as tout fait pour m'endormir, pour gagner ma confiance ! T'as tout fait pour me détruire pour que je ne sois qu'un petit chien qui t'obéi mais désolé pour toi ça n'as pas marché ! T'as tout fait à l'envers ! Tu m'as fait perdre toute a confiance que j'avais en toi ! Pourtant à une époque tu avais presque réussi ! Je sais que je devrais partir d'ici mais bon j'ai encore envie de t'embêter un peu tu as voulu la guerre tu vas l'avoir ! Et tu vas être bien gentil ! Je risque pas d'essaye de te plaire pour que tu sois heureux ! cette époque la elle est terminée ! Rien que de te voir ça m'empêche de respirer ! Tu leur à tous menti, tu leur a tout dit à l'envers ! comme à moi, comme au monde ! Alors maintenant tu me laisse faire ma vie, je resterais chez Serpentards et tu n'as pas le choix c'est tout.

Lyn voulu partir lorsque la porte de la grande salle éclata en morceau, faisant rentré une bourrasque de vent, tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Des hommes cagoulés commençaient à entrer dans la salle, ils encadraient une personne, cette personne était Voldemort, quand ils l'eurent reconnu tous les élèves paniquèrent.

-Sortez tous de la grande salle ! Et pas de panique !

Dumbledore venait de parler, mais il commençait à paniquer aussi, il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Lyn ! Il voulait que tout le monde sorte de la salle pour éviter que tout le monde la vois en fille plutôt que pour protéger les élèves ! Il faut garder ses intérêt en premier.

Tous les élèves sortaient le plus vite possible de la salle, tous sauf Hermione Blaise et Draco qui était encore à l'entrée de la salle et qui en savait pas quoi faire car ils ne voulaient pas abandonner Lyn.

Lyn elle était entrain de fixer Voldemort, elle ne détachait pas son regard de lui, c'était le début de l'affrontement…

Dans la salle il restait plein de Mangemort, Dumbledore qui voulait à tout pris que Lyn sorte de la salle avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise, les professeurs Rogues et McGonagall, Blaise Draco et Hermione et bien sur Lyn.

-Harry il faut que tu parte ! Tu n'est pas encore de taille à te battre contre lui ! Et puis si tu reste là tes amis resteront aussi et tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger n'es ce pas ?

-Tais toi ! Je fais ce que je veux, je t'ais dit que je ne t'écoutais plus !

Le rire de Voldemort empli la salle,

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, Dumbledore vient de perdre son petit chien ! Il n'en sera que…

-Toi tu te tais t'es là pour quoi ? Pour me tuer ou pour parler et dire des conneries ? Je n'ai jamais été son chien et je ne le serais jamais et ne te fais pas d'illusion je ne serais jamais de ton coté je vais juste te tuer et ensuite je m'occuperais de Dumby et on sera tranquille t'en pense quoi ?

Lyn repris doucement sa forme originelle, sa colère était palpable et les spectateurs n'avaient pas envie d'être à la place de Voldemort. Lyn paraissait grande très grande, Rogue était impressionné de sa puissance quand McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle était une fille il ne l'avait tout d'abord pas cru mais maintenant il en avait la preuve.

Draco avait du mal à s'imaginer que la fille qui pleurait dans ses bras et celle qui était entrain de provoquer Voldemort étaient la même personne, elle semblait irréaliste et intouchable.

Voldemort avait eu un mouvement de recul quand il avait entendu les paroles de Lyn et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, pourquoi s'était elle transformer en fille, il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'en réalité son rival était une fille…

-Très jolie transformation, en réalité tu étais une fille très intéressant… Mais ne crois pas que je te ferrais un cadeau ça ne change rien !

-Mais je ne te demande rien c'est juste que je veux me permettre d'être au mieux de mon pouvoir pour te combattre…

Et la bataille commença, tout le monde sorti sa baguette et les sorts fusèrent. Lyn ne bougeait pas la plus part des sort étaient dirigés vers elle mais ils s'arrêtaient tous avant de la toucher comme si il y avait une bulle de protection autour d'elle. Celle ci ne s'intéressait pas au Magemort ni même à Voldemort elle regardait comment s'en sortaienr ses amis. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, elle envoya un bouclier de protection vers eux, les trois sursautèrent tous les sorts s'arrêtaient juste avant eux, ils regardèrent dans la direction de Lyn et ils la remercièrent d'un signe de la tête.

Et Lyn se plongea sérieusement dans le combat.

Tous ses sorts étaient concentré sur Voldemort, celui-ci commençait à avoir du mal à riposter, les sorts de Lyn étaient trop puissants, de plus elle ne prononçait aucun mot, elle n'en avait pas besoin, cela donnait l'impression que les sorts venaient de nul part.

Lorsqu'un Magemore s'approchait trop prêt d'elle elle l'envoyait valdinguer dans le mur.

Puis elle ne fut plus qu'a un mètre de Voldemort

-Partez !

-Qu… quoi

-Je vous ait dit de partir ! Voldy si tu tiens un minimum à ta vie et à celle de tes chiens chiens tu vas partir tout de suite !

Et ils disparurent tous.

Tous ceux qui étaient présent dans cette salle n'avait pus retenir un soupir de soulagement, il n'y avait eu aucun mort.

Draco était doublement soulagé et d'une parce que Lyn n'avait rien mais aussi parce que son père ne faisait pas parti de cette attaque !

Dumbledore allait parler mais Lyn fut plus rapide que lui

-Vous pas un mot d'accord ? Je pense que les cours sont annulés pour toute la journée donc je vais aller me coucher je répondrais au question de tout ceux qui sont ici présent demain, maintenant il faut que je me repose.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Lyn sorti de la salle commune sans voir le regard vraiment inquiet de Dumbledore, inquiet pour son avenir à lui car il ne pensait pas que Lyn était aussi puissante, il était presque certain que même si lui et Voldemore l'attaquait en même temps elle arriverait quand même à gagner le combat…

**A suivre**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien c'est pas bien c'est updaité en avance en plus j'étais courageuse aujoud'hui ! ! !

La musique est de steeve et je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec ma fic donc bon! Oui encore steeve pas de ma faute si je l'adore ;)

Une petite reviews ?

BisouX je vous adore !

Wallou : POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRR i luv u !! Tjs aussi bonne ta fic !! vivement que Lyn reste tout le temps dans sa forme de fille héhé ;) Reviewez bande de moules !! ;)


	10. Explications

**Note de moi :** désolé pour le retard je suis vraiment très biocou désolée ! Mais bon je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et j'espère que votre nowel c'est bien passé !

**RAR :**

Aileenn : Mici joyeux nowel à toi aussi ! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire autant ! BisouX

Lyssa : kikooo ! ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! ! Tu vas voir Lyn elle est pas mal déchaînée dans ce chapitre j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! ! BisouX

Her-mio-neu : kikoo ! Y en a qui ont aimé la chanson d'autre qui l'ont pas aimé de toute façon je pense pas qu'il y en auras d'autre bisouX

Onarluca : Voilà la suite ! Oui c'est vraie que le fait de se mettre à chanter comme ça c'est bizarre mais bon j'avais envi de la mettre ! bisouX

Cicin : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaire ! ! Ils me font extrêmement plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! ! ! BisouX !

Cincin(2) : oui effectivement t'as bien mit deux reviews mais c'est pas grave ça me fait très plaisir ! BisouX

Jessy : Merci beaucoup ouaip c'est pas facile d'écrire mais bon y a des jours ou j'écrirais bien 3 chapitre mais mes profs y me laissent pas faire je sais pas pourquoi c'est bizarre… Bonne lecture ! BisouX

4rine : merci beaucoup voilà la suite bisouX

Hermi33 : merci beaucoup ! Wallou a bien eu le message ! ;) voilà la suite bisouX

**Explications**

Lyn n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle était épuisée, son combat l'avait énormément fatigué, il faudrait qu'elle pense à prendre sa baguette un jour, elle se fatiguerais moins…

Malgré sa fatigue le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, les images de son combat tournait en boucle dans son esprit, elle n'aimait pas se battre et Dumby avait vu sa vraie puissance en plus. Enfin peut être que comme ça il la laisserait tranquille et encore avec lui on sait jamais…

-Parle moins fort Blaise tu vas la réveiller !

-Mais non ! Vu le combat qu'elle vient de nous sortir elle doit dormir à point fermé !

-Oh arrête ! Si c'était Granger tu dirais pas ça ! Il faudrait pas faire un bruit ! !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? T'es malade ! Y a rien entre Hermione et moi ! ! et…

-Tu veux sortir avec 'moine Blaise ? T'aurais du me le dire je t'aurais arrangé le coup !

-Lyn ? ? Tu dormais pas ? Nan, nan Draco il a dit ça comme ça faut pas le croire…

-Mais si je suis sur que c'est vrai ! je t'ais bien vu la regardé et puis depuis quand tu l'appel Hermione hein ? ? Avoue ! !

-Lyn tu sais que t'as l'air d'une shootée la ?

-Ah eu… Ca me le fait à chaque fois que je me bat sans baguette mais bon ça seras passé demain, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça !

-Mais je m'inquiétais pas c'était juste une remarque… Les profs risquent de te poser plein de question demain, tu devrais dormir !

Blaise, trop content qu'on l'ai oublié s'était mit en pyjamas à une vitesse plus rapide que l'éclair et s'était enfermé dans son lit, ce qui ne l'empéchait pas de regarder les deux autres…

-Oui d'accord je dors mais je veux un bisou d'abord !

Les joues de Draco se tintèrent d'un rose tout mimi tout plein ce qui était très rare. Dray n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande de cette manière là, et puis avec Lyn ce n'était pas pareil, il n'osait pas autant qu'avec les autres filles et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.. (t'es n'amoureuuuuuuux !)

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et dort je vais me coucher !

-NAN ! Je veux mon zibou ! si j'ai pas de zibou je suis triste et je parle pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu m'en fasse un ! Na ! Et ne crois surtout pas que je ne le ferais pas …

-Mais,…

-Dray fait le ! C'est pas la mort et puis j'ai envie de dormir moi !

-Oh ! toi Hermione tais toi hein ! D'accord tu vas l'avoir ton bisous !

Dray s'approcha doucement de Lyn, il se pencha et lui fit un bisous sur le front. Puis il alla dans son lit, étonné que ce geste lui paru si naturel.

Il entendit un petit oyasumi et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la chambre.

-Lyn ! ! Debout on a cour ce matin je te rappel !

-Un ? Eu oui je me lève !

Les trois Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Lyn c'était évidemment retransformé en garçon. Tous les élèves qui étaient dans les couloirs regardait Lyn avec des millions de questions dans les yeux, ils n'avaient pas oublié la scène qu'elle avait fait à Dumbledore avant l'arrivée de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et en plus ils ne savaient pas ce qui c'étais passé après ce qui faisait beaucoup d'interrogation pour ces pauvres élèves.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux ce qui commençait à être une habitude. Lyn regarda à la table des Griffondors et elle aperçu Hermione. Draco qui suivait le regard de Lyn avait un petit sourire sadique, Blaise lui n'avait rien remarquer trop occuper à penser à ce qu'il allait manger.

-'Mione ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?

Lorsque Blaise entendit Lyn hurler dans la grande salle ses yeux s'agrandirent, il fixait Lyn comme si elle était totalement folle…

-Je croyais que tu devais être normal le lendemain matin ! !

-Mais je suis normal Blaise-chou

-Mais, mais

-J'arrive !

Et Draco explosa de rire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Rogue regardait la scène d'un oeil appréciateur, il n'avait jamais vu Draco rire et il savait que Lyn y était pour beaucoup.

Le repas ce passa tranquillement Dumbledore fit un joli discour comme quoi il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, Voldy ne reviendrait pas, Draco et Lyn enchaînaient sous entendu sur sous entendu au pauvre Blaise qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Hermione rigolait avec les deux autres, comme si elle ne les comprenait pas ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Ils se dirigèrent tous en cours. Leur dernier était Potion, Rogue avait évidemment demandé à Lyn de rester à la fin du cours pour avoir des explications tant attendue.

Et maintenant Lyn attendait en compagnie de Draco et Blaise qui avaient tenu à rester, de Hermione qui voulait comprendre aussi et de Rogue qui apparemment attendait quelqu'un.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le professeur de Métamorphose, qui vient s'assoir à coter du professeur Rogue.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense que tu peux commencer tes explications…

-Alors je m'appelle Lyn Potter, je suis étudiante à Poulard, je suis la future sauveuse ou martyre de l'humanité et je me transformer en garçon pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir que je suis une fille des questions ?

Lyn était sur la défensive, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire, si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle redevient quand même une fille, elle se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça.

Les professeurs étaient impressionnés de voir la facilité avec là quelle Lyn pouvait se transformer mais ils n'en laissaient rien paraître ce n'était pas le moment.

-Bon Lyn depuis quand tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette et surtout à ce niveau parce que si je me souvient bien tu en avait déjà fait chez les Dursley mais ce n'était pas intensionnel..

C'es Dumby qui m'a appris quand je croyait encore qu'il me voulait du bien, qu'il ne voulait pas juste se servire de moi. Et puis après j'ai fait un bouclier magique chez les Dursley ça me permettait de m'entraîner sans que personne ne le sache même pas le ministère de la magie. Puis j'ai fait pareil à Poulard.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas Mlle Potter si vous êtes si doué en Métamorphose humaine pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller avec les animagus ?

-…

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes animagus en plus ? ? ?

-Eu… si ça fait un bon moment que je sais me métamorphosé en animal mais Dumbledore n'est pas ou courant ne lui dite pas s'il vous plait !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Un silence pesant s'installa Lyn regardait Rogue qui regardait Lyn. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, puis au bout d'un moment Rogue sourit.

-Bonne défense vous avez progressé ! Mais bon il faudrait le travaillé encore un peu, vous vous défendez mais vous n'attaquez pas ce peut être un point faible…

-Je sais il faudra que je m'entraîne encore, je le ferais quand j'aurais le temps, un jour…

-Eu… qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

-Rien de bien important M.Rogue ici présent à juste essayer de pénétré dans mon esprit c'est tou bon on va manger ?

-Ouaip on y va !

Les 6 personnes qui entrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle étonnèrent plus d'une personne en effet : la directrice des Griffondors plus le directeur des Serpentards plus 3 Serpentards et une Griffondor ça faisait un mélange assez étonnant surtout qu'ils avaient tous le sourire et qu'ils discutaient tranquillement.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il n'y eu plus d'événement exceptionnel.

Lyn et Draco taquinait toujours Blaise qui finit par se déclarer à Hermione et maintenant ils formaient un très joli couple. Les deux autres s'étaient rapprocher mais ne sortait pas ensemble, Lyn allait souvent parler avec Rogue qui passait un peu pour son parrain mais elle n'oubliait pas Sirius pour autant.

Puis un matin, une semaine avant les vacances de noël Draco demanda :

-Eu Lyn…

-Oui ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu restais tous les ans à Poulards pour noël je me demandais si ça te dirais de venir chez moi cette année…

-Ca ne dérangera pas ton père ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'apprécira trop…

-NON ! Il a déjà dit qu'il était d'accord….

-C'est vrai ? Alors ça me fairait très très plaisir de venir Merci ! ! !

Et Lyn sauta dans les bras de Draco et lui fit un énorme BisouX, ça allait être une très bonne année !

**A suivre**

**Alors alors alors zavez trouvé ca comment? Une petite reviews?**

**bisouX et bon nouvel an!**

Wallou : Que de bisouX ! J'suis jaloux, mdr " C'est mimi tout plein Et ca promet,a veu la suiteeeee !!! Et toi,e spece de lecturationeur, pkoi ktu lecturationne mon commentaire au lieu de reviewer ? pff !!


	11. Vacanses1

_**Note de Lolo** : Dsl pour le retard je suis en pleine guerre avec mes parents, guerre froide en parce qu'on le dit pa svraiment enfin bon c'est compliqué..._

_En tout cas j'approche plus mon ordi pendant 1 moment mais Mister Wallou ( qui est en train d'écrire ça ) veut bien les taper pour moi MERCI BIOCOU._

_Sinon pour les RAR je peux pas les faire Wall les fait si y veut._

_Wallou : Bah j'peux pa slui refuser ça ! Ce sera des reviews de moi, mais c'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? _

**RAR**

namasta : Comme j'l'ai écrit plus bas, elle va la continuer malgré tout, y'aura toujorus moyen de les faire parvenir, donc ne t'inquiéte pas ! J'apprécie aussi la tournure que ça prend

cicin : Ce qu'elle écrit c'est plutot ... selon ses envies et ce qui l'entoure je dirai ( ses emotions, etc ... enfin c'est son style a elle c'est ce qui fait son charme ) donc si elle décide mettre emus un jour pourquoi pas, même si je pense qu'elle est plutôt influencée par le romantisme et les relations amoureuses ... :) quand a la 2eme, vu que je 'lai recopié moi-même je peux le dire: Ca prend pas mal de temps a recopier, et répondre aux review aussi. Elle écrit en, philo, on a 4h par semaine ... Donc admettons qu'elle mette 2h a écrire une fic, 1h a la peaufiner/recopier ca prend enormement de temps, en plus on est en terminale quand même on a pas tant de temps que ca ... Et puis, faut ademettre que c'est pas mal, ca laisse le temps de digérer, et puis si on avait tout d'un coup vous seriez déçu " ( moi jsuis un privilégié je peux les lire avant vous ! na! :D ) en tout cas merci d'être fan de la fic, review autant que tu veux ca fera toujours plaisir :)

onaluca : Merci beaucoup pouèr cette review, les chapitres sont de mieux en mieux tu trouves pas ? :)

severafan : Tu auras la réponse dans cet épisode ci :) Comme quoi les review peuvent peut-être influencer l'écrivain ? héhé merci pour ta review en tout cas ;)

Hermi33 : Aha j'vais pouvoir te répondre en direct, héhé tu t'y attendais pas hein ? Pour le couple 'mione/blaise a mon avis elle manque de patience, et pi bon c'est mimi tout plein un double couple non ? héhé tu auras la suite grace a moi, alors tu devrais pas me dire d'arreter de faire du chichi ( niark niark coup bas :) ) En tout cas merci pour la review ca lui aura fait plaisir au moins, a ELLE :D

Jo Lupin : Oh un(e) anti dumby :) Voilà la suite en espérant que ca te plaise bien sur, aprés tout, ca me parait difficile que tu n'aimes pas ;D

Her-mio-neu : Heyyyy Draco est euh ... occupé pour le moment, mais si vous voulez, moi je peux ... AIE mais euhhhh :) Fallait pas m'taper " Le nouvel an au manoir je l'attendait avec impatience aussi, mais j'peux pa sm'plaindre sous peine de changeationage-de-beta-que-jpourrait-pu-lire-les-fic-avant-vous-parce-que-jserai-mechant ! nan mais j'vous jure ! Lusssssssssssssssius me fait peur surtout depuis quelque fic yaoi que m'avait fait lire lolo ( jsuis yaoisé T.T ) mais j'lui fait confiance quand a la maniére dont elle va raconter ça Merci pour la review et a bientôt ( t'as interêt a reviewer la prochaine grrr :D )

Alyssa Potter Malefoy : Dois-je dire que Lyn lolo ? ehh ouais c'est comme ca qu'elle est la miss en vrai, z'imaginez ? :) Dray la viole ... euh attend g dû mal lire, ta vraiment écrit ca ? lol ! Disons que ... ce chapitre est quelque peux ... enfin tu verras bien mais ... A mon avis la miss lolo va nous retransformer Lyn en mec avant, un truc du genre ... J'ferais tout pour l'en empecher LOL ! Sinon Blaise et 'mione je crois que c'est clair qu'elle veut les mettre ensemble ... C'est la que ça deviens intéréssant " Continue de lire et tu apprendras pleind e choses héhé :) Et continue a poster de belels reviews :) Je lui ferais parvenir s'il y en a de nouvelles ... La forme aimagus de lyn je la connais mais je ne peux pas la dire, ca gacherai et il se peut qu'elle compte faire la surprise :) chuuuuuuuuuuuuut héhé :)

Yue-kero: Dans ce cas remercie moi héhé en fait lolo insistait pour respecter le rythme de parution ... comme quoi elle pense a vous :) Par contre je ferais de mon mieu pour essayer de le respecter de mon côté, mais avec le bac blanc qui approche, je pense qu'on va sauter une ou 2 semaines, désolé ... quand au couple 'mione/blaise vous êtes nombreux a avoir réagit, il faut croire que c'était une bonne idée, en plus j'suis sur qu'elle aime bien aussi donc tout baigne non ? Merci pour ta review donc et bonne lecture :)

luna-la-lunatique : Il existe un mot pour caractériser la fic : super-mega-géniale-de-la-bombe-que-c'est-trop-mimi-et-trop-kawai-qu'on-veu-la-suite-et-quelle-se-grouille ... Bon ok ca fait un grand mot mais ça décrit bien non ? au scrabble ca devrait rapporter un max ( mot compte triple lolol :D je délire ) elle va continuer la fic ne t'inquiéte pas, mais comme je t'ai di le rythme de parution risque d'en rpendre un coup, avec le bac blanc qui approche, sa gueguerre et les vacanses elle va surement partir donc ... rien de sur. Ron mangemort j'y crois pas trop ... lolo ne l'aime pa sdu tout comme t'as pu le voir dans les différent chapitre, mais de la a le faire devenir mangemort ... A mon avis il va rester du côté de dumbledore, mais ça on verras bien avec elle ;) Continue de reviewer c'est un ordre ;)

jessy : si tu veux un bisou d'un beau Wallou, j'te donne mon adresse et ... lol, lolo va me tuer ;) C'est pas vraiment qu'nos prof nous laissent pas faire ... C'est juste que faut bien suivre un minimum ... Et il se trouve que la phylo c'est la qu'ona le moins a suivre, avec l'histoire géo :) Et puis faut-il préciser que lolo est une trés bonne éléve, en plus d'être une fille, ce qui fait qu'elle peut faire plein de truc en même temps ( parait que les filles tienennt ca depuis les temps préhistoriques, j'vais pas la vexer j'vais approuver lol ) aller a la prochaine lis moi c'te chapitre et poste moi une review !!

cicin : Eh ben t'es une acharnée ! lol ! Enfin 2 fois c'est pas encore assez ... Ya des subtilité que t'as pas du voir, reocmmence ! Demande a lolo un poster dédicace ( avec ma photo dessus mdr ) :) voilà la suite, désolé d'avoir mi du temps a la recopier ( Je l'ai depuis lundi et j'ai fini mercredi ... Devoirssssss quand tu nous tiensssssssss ) alelr merci et ne t'en fait pas de poster plusieur review ca lui fait doublement plaisir :)

Shinobu-Sû : T'inquiéte pas trop pour Lyn et Draco, lolo écrit ses propres rêves ca peut pas finir mal :) l'année commence bien avec un chapitre d'excelente qualité bravo l'artiste et voilà de quoi lire et relire et rerelire ... en tout cas continue de poster des review ca fait plaisir :)

**Bilan **: Bon ben ... C'est pas des reviews d'gamin que j'vous ai fait :) Désolé pour l'absense de la miss mais bon si jpeux vous faire parvenir ses fics je le ferais avec grand plaisir d'ailleur j'en ai d'autre qu'elle m'a dit que je pourrait recopiter si j'en avait envie et donc je le ferais ... C'est vrai quoi, c'est mimi de voir a quelle point elle tient arespecter le rythme de parution, tout en prenant toujours autant de plaisir a écrire " aller maintenant, place au chapitre

Lyn était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir aller chez Draco pendant le svacanses, plus les jours avancaient et plus elle avait envie d'y être, mais elle stressait un peu. elle se posait plein de questions sur le pére de Draco, comment il allait réagir, Dray lui avait dit qu'il était au courant mais bon... On sait jamais. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en fille ou en garçon, toute les petites questions dont elle aurait bientôt les réponses, mais en attendant elle stressait. Tout le monde avait remarqué que ce grand Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu-et-que-plus-personne-ne-reconnaît-depuis-qu'il-est-a-Serpentards, parraissait vraiment heureux, mais personne ne savait pourquoi, sauf certains Serpentards bien sur.

On était la veille du départ, les 3 Serpentards ermione se dirigeaient vers le dortoir. Hermione les rejoignait tous les soirs. tous les éléves étaient heureux, c'était les vacanses ! Et celles de Noel en plus !

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards

- C'est les vacanceuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

POUF et Lyn s'affala sur son lit en se retransformant en fille.

-Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien dans son lit !

-Une Lyn euphorique y manquait plus que ca !

-Ro Blaise t'es jamais content! Demain tu me verras plus ! Je te manquerais pas trop j'espére 'mione! Faut que tu le dresse celui la !

-Oui, c'est vrai faut que j'm'y mette !

-Dray, t'es sur que tu avs arriver à la supporter ? Remarque autrement tu l'enfermes dans un cachot ...

-ah non! Dray tu ferais aps ça quand même hein ?! dis !!

Dray qui n'avait rien demandé fut obligé de prendre part a la conversation, c'était pareil tous les soirs, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Draco avait envie de dormir, il décida donc d'ignorer leur discution, ils se calmeraient bien totu seul...

-Draky-chou !! Répond ou je fais comme Pansy et tu sais que je sais trés bien l'imiter !! Hin que tu prévois pas ca !

-Qui ne dis mot concent ! Il t'enfermera dans les cachots et ...

-Blaise ! Laisse Lyn tranquille ! Moi je rentre.

-bonne nuit et ecoutes 'mione toi !

Et Lyn ne parla plus. La lumiére s'étaigni et Draco commença à s'inquiéter, d'habitude elle insistait beaucoup plus et d'ailleur en général il craquait et lui donnait toujours raison... Pourquoi elle insistait pas ? Draco cassa le silence.

-Lyn ?

-...

-Lyn tu dors ??He Oh !

-Jte fais la tête c'est tout.

-Rohh mais faut pas pouèrquoi tu fais la tête ?

-T'es même pas capable de me défendre contre Blaise, bon d'accord c'était qu'un jeu mais quand on sera chez toi ça va faire quoi hein ? Si ton pére décide qu'il ne veux plus que je vienne, que tu m'as dit que non mais bon ... Si y veut me livrer a Voldy tu feras quoi ? C'est juste un exemple, mais je sais pas comment c'est chez toi, je sais pas ce que c'est une famille et je ...

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Mon pére ne te feras rien, il est un mangemort c'est vrai mais il ralentit Voldemort ! Il est totalement contre lui mais comme il n'a pas envie de tejoindre Dumby il reste avec l'autre mais bon ... Je te protégerais d'eux je te le promet !

-...

-Lyn ?

Mais elle s'était endormie

Le lendemain matin, Draco était un peu stréssé, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Lyn par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais Lyn ne lui fera aucun commenaire, même si elle avait tout entendu. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir donc elle a préféré se taire. Tout se déroula normalement pendant le repas et dans le train ils sevaient faire face à une Lyn suréxitée ! Ils étaient dans un wagon de serpentards, Hermione et Blaise étant a Poudlard....

-Et toi tu vas où Harry pendant les vacs ?

-Moi ? Je vais chez Dray !

-C'est vrai t'as de la chance, moi...

-Ah ! M.Potter vas chez "Dray" ! Fait gaffe Potter t'es en trani de devenir comme Parkinson ! Tu vas devenir un gentil petit cheichien à ...

-Je crois que le seul chian ici c'est toi Weasley, t'as plus de maître donc t'essaye de les remplacer mais je te dis tout de suite ca marche pas, ou alors tu serai le chef des Caniches !

-Oh le maître défend son chien, tu ....

-Ta gueule.

Lyn fit un mouvement d ela main et la porte se ferma.

-On peut pas rester tranquille avec ces Griffys, c'est comme ca avec Dumby : même connerie, même combats : Faire chier le monde.

-Tu dis ca Lyn mais tu traines toujours avec Hermione.

-Ouais mais 'mione c'est une griffondor réfractaire, elle essaye de se sortir de la connerie Dumbienne, mais c'est dure comme décontamination...

-Ben toi t'as bien reussi donc, si toi t'as reussi c'est que ca doit pas être si dur !

-Dray t'es méchant ! Je vais le dire à ta maman en on arrive !

Les jeunes se changérent et Lyn et Draco sortirent. Dray vit son pére au loin et les 2 amis les rejoignirent.

-bonjour pére

-Bonjour M.Malefoy

-Bonjour Draco et Lyn, touche le portoloin on va au manoir.

Ils le touchérent et se rendirent comme Lucius l'avait dit au manoir. Lyn stressait comme une malade Lucius Malefoy l'avait appelée Lyn, elle ne savait vraiment pas quel était le comportement de cet homme, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit Draco sauter dans les bras de son pére qui lui fit un gros bisous. Ils avaient tous les 2 un grand sourir, ça parraissait irréaliste. Lyn reposa son regard sur le manoir, il était immense et magnifique, tout comme le jardin d'ailleur.

-Lyn ?

-Oui M.Malefoy ?

-Tu peux prendre ta forme normale si tu veux, ma femme est au courant elle aussi ! Apelle moi Lucius, on est entre nous. Ta chambre sera celle juste a côté de celle de Draco et je ne veux pas entendre le fait que vous soyez dans le même dortoir. Et si vous allez quand même dan le même chambre ... Essayez d'être discret.

Et Lucius partit avec un clin d'oeil. Lyn se transforma en fille, elle s'affala par terre dans l'herbe et soupira.

-Je comprend plus rien

-Désolé j'avais oublié de te prévenir que l'image qu'on avait de nous était fausse, enfin je pense que t'as remarqué...

-Ouais ouais... Bon on va rentrer alors...

-Ben moi je veux bien mais c'est toi qui t'es affalée par terre.

-Oh! C'est bon aide moi a me relever.

Draco lui tendit la main et Lyn la pris, elle fit attention à ne pas attérir directement dans les bras du blond, ça aurait été trop dangereux !

Ils entrérent dans le manoir, il était aussi magnifique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, ils passérent devant une salle qui devait être le salon, elle entendit une voix et lorsqu'elle comprit ce que la voix disait elle crût halucinner ; C'est pas possible elle ne pouvait pas être chez les Malefoy.

-Mon bisounours t'es rentré ?

Draco vira au rouge il avait pourtant dit à sa mére de ne pas l'apeller comme ça devant ses amis. Mais elle avait dû oublier...

-Oh! C'est Lyn! Tu es magnifique, qu'elle idiotie de te transformer en garçon, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais te vior en garçon.

-Mais

-Ya pas de mais j'irais voir Dumbledore si y faut mais je ne veux plus te voir avec tes lunettes alors que tu es aussi belle!

Mais une arrivée perturba la discution.

-Dray ? T'es rentré ?

Une petite fille qui tenait un nounours dans son bras gauche, tout en se frottant le syeux venait d'arriver. Elle avait des cheveux blond bouclée et elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans.

-Ma puce t'es reveillée ? Tu vas bien ?

Draco la pris dans ses bras. Lyn s'étonna de vouloir être à la place de la petite fille... Elle allait oas être jalouse d'une petite fille quand même si ?

-C'est qui la madame ? T'as jamais ramené personne a la maison...

-Lily Je te présentes Lyn

-Lyn je te présente Lily ma petite soeur.

-Elle est mignonne! Je savais pas que t'avais une soeur t'aurais pu me le dire quand même "Bisounours"

-Rah! Nan m'apelle pas comme ça toi! C'est pas juste

-Pourquoi ? T'aimais pas le Draky-chou au moins je serais pas comme Pansy, j'suis originale! Bon tu me fais visiter

-Ouais ouais, po juste!

_**Note de lolo** : J'éspere que ça vous aura plût ! Laissez quand même des eviews je les lirais quand je serais au lycée!_

_Gros Bisous ! Je vous adore !_

_Et je n'abandonerais pas cette fic !!_

_**Wallou **: Bon j'me suis fait un plaisir de reocpier cette fic, bon y'aura surement pas la même forme, je me suis contenté de recopier tel quel ce qu'elle a écrit ( tout en faisan mon propre bêta lol :p ) J'vais po la vexer la miss ( sinon j'y aurait bien fait quelques changements ... haha :) )_


	12. vavances2

Kikoooo et nan je suis pas morte ! dsl pour le retard mais bon y a eu le bac blanc la semaine dernière j'étais parti en vac donc c'était pas le tope mais je suis de retourrrrrrr avec un nouvo chapitre rien que pour vous ! Et qui a dit que j'étais toujours aussi folle ? Enfin bon j'espère que vous excuserez mon retard et maintenant place au RAR !

**Onarluca **/lolo: merci pour la reviews c vrai ke le surnom de dray a fai bcp deffet ! moi jaime bien...

/wall: et pi stu veu la suite ben va falloir reviewer en plus que ca ! genre 10-15 lignes

/lolo: nimporte quoi! continu a reviewé ça me fai très plaisir et la taille ça a po d'importance!

**cicin** /lolo: kikoo alala le surnom tueurça me fai vraimen plaisir que t'ai lu ma fic plusieur fois! gros bisouX

/wall: ouais t'inquiete je continuerai a lire les fic avant vous, pa d'bleme ! et pi bisounours ben ... c bisounours koua ! C meme pa mmimi a ce niveau la ! na !

**Dawn456** /lolo: alors me revoila c bon jsuis réconsilié ya pu de blem! enfin pour le moment! y vont sortir ensemble mais pas dans se chapitre mais bientot t'inquiète pas bisouX!

/wall: y vont meme faire des bébé ! alors review comme u malade pi ptet kil s'apellera Dawnie456 ! Même si j'doute ... niarf

**Jo Lupin** /lolo: merci! et ouaip la ptite soeur à Draco elle s'appel comme la moman à Lyn Mouhahaha

/wall: Genre t'as fait expres

/lolo: ben pas au début…

**Her-mio-neu** /lolo: mdr! merci pour ta reviews autrement je suis parti sur le principe que le famille à Draco était pas une famille de Mangemore enfin pas complètement c'est pour ça!

/wall: bah une famille de bisounours c pire ke des mangemort !

**Aileenn** /lolo: nan il a pas traduit il a juste (enfin juste c'est déjà pas mal!) recopié toute le chapitre pour moi! celui là est un peu plus long bonne lecture!

/wall: ouais et celui la j'l'ai lu avant vous et pour vou ! niarf !

**Hermi33** /lolo:jcroa que je vais laisser wall répondre

/wall: non on arete pa, comme ca tu seras obligée de rewiewer pour repondre gyahahahahaha

/lolo: spèce de baka va! je sais que ça faire bizarre lhistoire avec la famille mai ça change un chti peu au moin!

**4rine **: merci pour ta reviews et bonne lecture !

**Yami Shino** : ah nan lé bisouX pour Dray y son réservé à moi ! Et ptet un chti peu à Lyn d'accord… allé bonne lecture !

**Shinobu-Sû**/lolo: le surnom tueur jvai lappelé comme ça! et oui Lyn était jalouse mais bon c'est compréensible qui n'a pas envi d'être dans les bras de Dray? merci beaucoup bisouX

/wall: euh moi par exemple ?

/lolo: ouais mai toi t'es un cas désepéré ! c'est pas pareil !

/wall: mai euuuuuuuuh :'(

**Yue-kero :** ouaip il est bien mon surnom je sais pas si je partage Dray mdr ! je rigole bien sur ! bonne lecture !

**Akane :** merci beaucoup et voilà la suite gros bisouX et bonne lecture !

**Cicin **/lolo: félicitationnnnnnnnnn pour la 100ème reviews! je tenverrai bien un dessin pour ça mais vu que c'est moi qui dessine vodrai mieux pas!

/wall: ... je confirme autan kla 100eme revienne a qqun ki le merite ! vasy reviews-collector !

**luna-la-lunatique :** ouaip y vont devenir plsu intime et vive les vacanceuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh gros bisouX et bonne lecture !

**jessy **/lolo: c clair que les filles peuvent faire plein de chose en même temps ce qui n'est pas le cas des mecs (je ne vise personne) ouais jpense que dray y va en bavé mais pas tout de suite quoi que...

/wall: ... tu ne vise personne hein, bien sur on y croirai presk ! a 2 contre 1 c peine perdue, encore une fois, els emc s'incline paske y sont trop gentil NIARK

/loloça c'est la pauvre excuse assumé votre défaite niarf

/wall: En parlant de pauvre excuse ... jcroi ke y'en a de spovre excuse ds ct chap !

/lolo: ouais mai ça c'est fait exprès et puis chut fo pa le dire ils l'ont pas encore lu!

**Lyssa**/lolo: c'est vrai que j'aimerais pas trop que ma mère sorte les surnoms devant les amis mais c'est bien connu elles le font toujours! niarf elle s'appelle Lily niarfeuuuh

/wall: Moi a mon bisounours je lui fait des bisoux...

/lolo: mdr et un contaminé des bisousnours un !

**Vacance 2**

Draco avait fait visité tout le manoir à Lyn, enfin une grande partie car celui-ci était trop grand pour pouvoir le visiter totalement. Et puis Draco ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais même lui ne connaissait pas toute les pièces de ce château.

Lyn était impressionnée, les pièces étaient toujours plus belle les unes que les autres. Elle avait déjà vue la cuisine, même si Draco avait insisté sur le fait que les elfes de maisons étaient là pour la servire, la salle à manger, l'immense salon, la salle de sport où l'on pouvait bien sûr s'entraîner au quidditch mais aussi faire de la muscu… Ils venaient de passer devant la bibliothèque et Lyn ne se souvenait déjà plus des chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés….

Maintenant ils se dirigeaient vers les chambres…

-Alors là c'est la salle de bain. Enfin celle de cette partie du manoir parce que y en a pas qu'une… Y a tout ce que tu veux dedans y suffit de le demander et ça apparaitra ok ?

-Ok.

-Maintenant les chambres, la 1ère à gauche c'est la mienne celle d'après c'est la tienne. Celle de Lily est en face. Jte laisse t'installer, je vais dans ma chambre et puis on ira faire un tour dehors ok ?

-Ok.

Lyn se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant un Draco songeur, il se demandait pourquoi Lyn ne parlait pas…

Lyn elle était émerveillée par tout le manoir, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, tout ça l'impressionnait !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre elle ne pu retenir un " Oh " de surprise, c'était magnifique. Les murs étaient décorés par une tapisserie chair dont les nuances changeaient, le plafond était comme celui de Poulard et là il représentait un beau ciel bleu parsemé de petit nuage blanc. Tout cela donnait un effet surréaliste.

Le lit contrastait avec la chambre en étant vert, mais ce vert était très pâle et il avait des bordures argentés, on reconnaissait bien les couleurs de Serpentards !

Lyn s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le jardin. Il était à l'image du manoir, tout aussi magnifique. Elle aperçu aussi une écurie les chevaux étaient à l'extérieur regroupé dans un grand enclos. Un pourtant était à l'écart, elle se rendit très vite compte qu'il n'était même pas dans un enclos.. Il était tout noir mais d'ici elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose d'autre, sauf qu'il semblait regarder dans sa direction. Elle se sentait hypnotisé par ce cheval, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitté des yeux, et au plus profond d'elle elle eu un étrange sentiment, comme si elle le connaissait, le connaissait très bien…

Draco était devant la chambre, il contemplait Lyn. Il l'appela deux fois mais celle-ci ne réagit pas, elle restait dos à lui et fasse à la fenêtre. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, il avait envi de se mettre derrière elle de l'enlacer et de mettre son menton sur son épaule. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et se posa juste à coter d'elle. Il suivit le regard de Lyn, en tout cas il essaya, et il remarqua qu'elle regardait les chevaux…

-Tu veux faire une balade ?

-Hein ?

Lyn sursauta elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé ! Elle était trop absorbé par sa contemplation du cheval noir…

-Ben oui tu regardais les chevaux donc je me suis dit que tu voulais peutêtre aller faire une baladeça te dis ? A moins qu'il y avait un beau garçon dans mon jardin et que c'est lui qu tu regardais…

-Ro ! Te moque pas de moi ! Mais je pense pas qu'on pourra faire un tour à cheval parce que je ne sais pas monter ! J'ai toujours adoré ces animaux mais je n'ais jamais pu en approcher !

En effet, Dudley avait fait du Poney quant il était petit et Lyn qui adorait ces animaux n'eu jamais le droit de les approcher, les Dursley l'en empêchait. Pourtant elle ne demandait pas à monter, elle voulait juste les toucher mais même cela lui était refusé ! Pourtant elle s'était toujours senti attiré par ces animaux.

Puis au bout de deux mois Dudley fit une petite chute, et il n'eu plus envi de faire de l'équitation. Lyn n'avait plus revu de chevaux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A ces souvenirs les yeux de Lyn se voilèrent.

En voyant cela Draco tenta de trouver une solution :

-Ben c'est pas grave tu sais moi je sais bien monter, tu n'auras qu'à monter derrière moi et tout ce passera bien Je te le promet, alors qu'es ce que tu en dis ?

Lorsqu'il dit ça les yeux de Lyn pétillèrent mais elle fit quand même mine de réfléchir, pour dire de le faire…

-Hum… Je sais pas… Bon d'accord mais si je tombe ce seras de ta faute et mon esprit te hantera toute ta vie !

-Mais vit, mais vit, et l'hypogrife y met les bonbons au citrons dans le bureau de Dumby !

-Ben oui tu le savais pas ?

Lyn avait dit sa d'un air très serieu. Au bout de trois seconde ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire et ils partirent vers les jardins.

Draco laissait Lyn se diriger dans le manoir, mais bien vite il remarqua qu'elle ne savait pas quel chemin il fallait prendre, il éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et ils arrivèrent aux écuries.

-Bon tu peux te promener je vais seller le cheval… remarque, je vais pas lui mettre de selle vu qu'on sera deux on va monter à cru. Bon je reviens !

-Ok, a tout de suite !

Lyn regarda autour d'elle il y avait encore plein de chevaux dans l'écurie, mais elle préféra aller voir ceux qui étaient dehors. Son regard fut tout de suite absorbé par le cheval noir. D'ici elle le voyait beaucoup mieux, il était à 10 mettre tout au plus. Elle remarqua qu'il était plus grand que les autres cheval, il était majestueux et très musclé. S'il était avec les autres chevaux on aurait pu le comparer à leur seigneur, ce cheval ne cessait de la regarder.

Draco était revenu, le cheval était prêt à être monté, il allait appelé Lyn quant il la vue, elle avait la même expression que dans sa chambre. Elle fixait toujours quelque chose et cette fois si Draco pu voir de quoi il s'agissait….

-Lyn ?

-Ah t'es là désolé je t'ai encore pas entendu arrivé… Je rêve un peu en se moment !

-Tu regardais le cheval noir ?

-Ouais, il est vraiment magnifique, pourquoi il est pas avec les autres ?

-Il est pas avec les autres tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas à nous, avec mon père on l'a appelé rayku pour dire de lui donner un nom quoi. De toute façon nous on peu pas l'approcher, enfin j'ai pu le touché une foi quand j'étais avec ma sœur… Si on veux s'approché de lui faut que Lily soit là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben je sais pas, elle elle peut tout lui faire. Nous y nous mordrait et tout mais elle elle peut même le monter sans problème, il fait tout ce qu'elle veut. Et c'est bizarre qu'il te regarde, en général il ignore tout le monde…

-Ouais bizarre comme tu dis, bon on la fait cette balade ?

-C'est parti !

Draco monta sur le cheval, c'était une jument grise, un peu plus petite que rayku, mais par rapport aux autres elle faisait grande.

Draco tendit la main à Lyn, pour l'aider à monter. Cette dernière se sentait nerveuse, elle ne savait pas comment le cheval allait réagir mais elle décida de faire confiance à Draco. En un bond elle fut propulsée sur le dos du cheval.

-T'es prête on y va ?

-C'est parti !

Lyn enroula ses bras autour de Draco pour ne pas tomber, et Dray mis le cheval au pas. Lyn se rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas peur du tout, bien sûr ils n'étaient qu'au pas mais bon c'était déjà bien.

Ils s'éloignèrent du manoir et prirent un petit chemin dans la foret.

-Bon alors tu vois ce gros arbre là bas ?

-Eu ouais…

-A partir de là on va au galop d'accord ?

-HEIN ? mais tu passe pas par le trot d'abord ?

-Je sais pas si t'as déjà essayé de faire du trot sans étrillé et a cru mais je peu te dire que, le galop est beaucoup plus simple !

-Ouais jte fais confiance on va dire

Mais sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ils étaient arrivé au grand arbre. Draco donna un petit coup de talon au cheval qui parti au trop puis rapidement au galop. C'était un petit galop assez calme et Lyn, s'habitua rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient parti au galop, elle s'était rapproché de Draco et l'avait beaucoup plus séré, maintenant ce n'était plus la peine, mais elle ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

Elle se sentait bien là avec Draco, se promenant dans la forêt…

Draco sentant que Lyn se décontractait, décida d'augmenter le rythme de plus ils arrivaient dans un champ, l'endroit parfait pour se faire une bonne galopade.

-Ah ! Mais tu pourrais prévenir quand t'accélère !

-Ro ! T'as eu peur ? La grande Lyn Potter a eu peur parce que son cheval à un petit peu accéléré ! Qui croirait ça

-Mais c'est pas vrai /Lyn donna une claque sur la tête à Draco, j'ai pas eu peur du tout !

-Donc ça te dérange pas si on part on grand galop !

Draco n'attendit même pas la réponse et lança le cheval. Cette fois si elle s'accrocha vraiment à Draco, le grand galop lui donnait une impression de liberté mais ça allait très vite ! Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Draco était un très bon cavalier, sinon ils se seraient déjà retrouvé part terre !

Lyn ne disait plus rien, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Draco et se laissa bercé par le rythme du galop, elle se sentait étrangement bien, elle se sentait libre !

-Eh ! T'endors pas je pourrais pas te rattraper moi !

-Nan ne t'inquiète pas, je risque pas je suis trop bien accrochée !

Draco rougis mais ça Lyn ne pu pas le voir.

Il se promenèrent encore pendant deux heures, en alternant pas et galop, Draco fit visiter les alentours à Lyn puis ils rentrèrent au château, ils prirent un bon repas avec M. et Mme Malefoy sans oublier Lily, puis ils montèrent se coucher sans oublié bien sur le " bonne nuit Bisousnours " de Madame Malefoy.

Lyn était exténuée, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, mais juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna regarda Draco et lui fit un bisous sur la joue et reparti se couché.

Draco avait un air béat et rentra à son tour dans sa chambre. Il se changea alla dans son lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

C'est sa sœur qui le réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, elle le secouait et semblait inquiète…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle ?

Draco se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait car sa sœur en temps normal, ne l'aurait jamais réveillé, elle ne serait même pas rentrée dans sa chambre !

-Tu as un problème ?

-C'est pas moi qui ait un problème grand frère ! Lyn est entrain de pleurer et de crier dans sa chambre elle semble apeurée!

-Quoi ? J'y vais tout de suite retourne te coucher !

Draco avait entendu que Lyn (enfin à l'époque Harry) faisait des cauchemars fréquemment mais cela n'était jamais arrivé lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir, il entra donc dans la chambre, et il vit Lyn entrain de pleurer dans son lit totalement paniquée… Elle ne cessait de répéter " non "

Draco s'approcha du lit et prit délicatement Lyn dans ses bras, il lui chuchota des mots réconfortant et celle-ci se redormit. Draco voulut s'en aller, mais Lyn le retenait par la manche. Et comme il n'avait pas envi de déchiré son pyjamas il préféra rester dans le lit avec elle (comment ça c'est une pauvre excuse ? Mais non non il pouvait pas desserrer la main de Lyn qu'es ce que vous allez penser là ?). Il s'allongea à son tour en s'endormi, Lyn toujours dans ses bras.

Et puis les jours passèrent, Lyn et Draco se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Draco ne voulait pas aller se coucher tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son bisous de bonne nuit (sur la joue évidemment) et Lyn commençait à savoir monter toute seule à cheval, même si elle aimait bien monter avec Draco. Puis… noël arriva…

**A suivre**

Voilà chapitre fini ! dans le prochain chapitre yaura un vrai bisouX promis !

Un ptit message pour m'encourager ? bisouX à tous

Wallou : Oula ca va vite, ca va même trés vite ! Elle dit "non" mais elle le met qd même au pieu ! au prochain épisode, naissance de la petite potter-Malefoy ! quoi non :p Aller hop jveu la suite ! point.


End file.
